La nueva Afrodita
by livi chan7
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si tu, chica nerd de 16, se entera de que es una semidiosa, y no solo eso, si no de que eres de la hija de Afrodita, la diosa de la belleza? para acabar de poner difíciles las cosas, te enamoras del hijo de Atenea. cap.15 ¡lemon!
1. Chapter 1 ¿hija de quien?

La nueva Afrodita

_Quiero aclarar que esta historia va a tener ligeros cambios en cuanto a aspecto físico en algunos personajes, y también quiero acara que habrá varios personajes inventados por mi, espero lo les fastidie, y que le den una oportunidad._

Lo sé, nunca fui especial, de baja estatura, tez blanca, cabellos castaños ensortijados, ojos claros de color castaño. Además de que uso lentes, de fondo de botella, soy de complexión delgada, demasiado para mi muy exigente opinión sobre mí misma. Y si a eso le agregamos que tengo un pésimo gusto para la moda, entonces tenemos lo que se podría decir, es a perfecta definición de "nerd". Más interesada en e álgebra que unos indos pendientes de oro, siempre pensé que al graduarme, conseguiría un empleo estable, en algún ramo de la informática, la cual siempre me fascinó; que me iría a vivir a un departamento pequeño, que trabajaría en esa profesión el resto de vida, y luego podría morir mas o menos en paz. ¿Hombres? Báh, si apenas tendría tiempo para mí, ¿Cómo podría pensar en hombres?

A decir verdad, esa era una manera "racional" de no reconocer que e tenía pánico a enamorarme, si, a mis 16 años yo ya le tenía no pánico, sino pavor a los hombres. A no ser mi padre, no había, hasta ese momento, convivido con hombres. Mi frívola y vanidosa madre, calificada por mí de esa manera, se había desvivido toda mi infancia por convencerme de usar sombra de ojos, un labial, y rizador de pestañas, pero yo siempre preferí un buen libro, a una revista de modas. El hombre para mi, tenía que entenderme al cien por ciento, y debía ser como yo, también al cien, pero caro, no existía un hombre así, que además fuera guapo, o eso creía yo.

Sin embargo, nadie me dijo que yo, era todo menos lo que convencionalmente se le denomina "nerd". Y menos se me advirtió que en mi cumpleaños 16, mi vida iba a cambiar para siempre. Por la mañana de aquel 8 de diciembre (mi fecha de cumpleaños) mis padres me despertaron con una inda canción de cumpleaños, y unos pastelitos ovalados y rellenos de crema, encima tenían unos cerillos, a modo de velas, para endulzar mi mañana especial. Me felicitaron en orden, mi mamá, mi papá, quien se puso emotivo como cada año, y hablo de lo mucho que había crecido, y que parecía que apenas ayer, era yo solo un bebé, mi hermana que me sigue, pues yo soy la mayor de cuatro hermanas, si todas mujeres, luego la otra mediana, una escandalosa y tierna niña de 9 años, y la bebe de la famita, con sólo 3.

-¡feliz cumpleaños, Odette! –me dijeron todos por última ves antes de bajar a desayunar- hoy es un día muy especial –me dijo mi madre con la mirada llena de orgullo- pero no pienso arruinarte la sorpresa, vamos que ya te serví tu almuerzo preferido, waffles.

Así bajamos y sin mas novedad, mas el hecho de que mis padres me miraban con mas orgullo que todos mi cumpleaños anteriores, me prepare para ir a la escuela. Como era acostumbrado en mi vida, no tuve un día feliz en a escuela, siempre me caracterice por ser muy mala para socializar, pero en plena clase de química, me pasó algo muy raro.

- hola Ode-chan, hoy es tu cumpleaños ¿no? –Dijo una frívola voz que yo detestaba- pues déjame darte mi "regalo" para ti – y acto seguido me aventó un raro líquido en la blusa, como era una combinación de variados químicos escolares, tuve que meterme a las regaderas del salón. Genial, dos horas de cumpleaños, y ya estoy empapada, nuevo record. La molesta chica popular, rió muy divertida mi más reciente desgracia, mientras el desabrido maestro de química trataba inútilmente de callar al salón.

Trate de ver las cosas con optimismo, riéndome de mi misma, cosa que hizo que de inmediato, se callara todo el salón y logre que el resto de las horas antes de la salida, fueran más o menos tranquilas. Pero mi siempre molesta compañera, Haruka, no se rendía en su intento de hacerme la vida miserable, y a la hora de la salida, me acorraló en callejón camino a mi casa.

-¿adonde vas Ode-chan? ¿No me invitas a tu fiesta?

-no, no va a ver fiesta –dije con algo de timidez, si, le tenía miedo.

-¡Ah! ¡Qué lastima! ¡Pobre Ode-chan! –y soltó lo que yo llamo las mas rara y siniestra de las carcajadas. Después, me quito la mochila, y se puso a "revisar" mis cuadernos, en busca de algo así como mi diario, pero yo nunca he tenido algo como eso. En vano, e pedía que me devolviera mis cosas, ella y sus simples amigas se reían mientras revisaban mi poco femenino espacio escolar. En ese momento, una desesperación y frustración corrían por mí ser, así que solo pude gritar.

-¡déjame en paz! (_**En paz, en paz, en paz**_) –un eco resonó entre las paredes y de mis manos, salio algo así como un rayo de luz, que les apuntó directo al rostro. En ese momento, ellas se percataron, de que sus facciones se habían vuelto toscas, y huyeron temerosas de que sus "hermosos rostros" se hubieran vuelto grotescos, gritando y maldiciendo.

El cielo, que se había iluminado por ese extraño poder, volvió a su luminiscencia normal, y mis manos se sentían calientes.

Al llegar a mi casa, las cosas se pusieron aún más raras, pues en lugar del escándalo habitual, producto de las discusiones de mis dos hermanas medianas, no existía en esta ocasión, en su lugar, solo había silencio, y una nota que decía:

_Odette, hija, se que esto que vas a leer es confuso, pero yo soy Afrodita, y tu eres un semi dios, si quieres que te explique las cosas con calma, solo deja que Izzy te lleve a la academia __**Elíseo**__, hay te explicare todo con calma._

_Cariños, mamá._

-¿Qué? ¿Semidiosa? ¿Afrodita? ¿Elíseo? ¿Izzy? ¿¡Semidiosa! –me pregunte confundida para empezar ¿Quién demonios era ese Izzy? Mi duda se hizo externa, me lo pregunte tres veces en voz alta antes de que una voz masculina desconocida hasta ese momento para mi, respondió.

-yo, yo soy Izzy –dijo el recién descubierto por mi, saliendo de la parte trasera de la puerta de la cocina- soy hijo de Atenea, la diosa de la sabiduría…

-¡Ahhhhhhhhh! –grite al verlo, había salido de la nada, y además, **era un hombre**- ¿¡Quien demonios eres tu!

-como ya dije, soy Izzy, hijo de Atenea, la diosa de…

-si, si, si, lo se, la diosa de a sabiduría, pero, no puedes estar hablando en serio, es decir, ¿Afrodita, Atenea? ¿No eran sólo un mito?

-para los mortales, sí, pero es por que tenemos que mantener ocultas nuestras verdaderas identidades, algunos, o mejor dicho la mayoría, se casaron con mortales para hacer nacer una nueva generación de dioses, que los representen dignamente, y para eso a la edad de 16 años, se nos lleba a una academia especial, la academia Elíseo, donde nos enseñan a ser dioses.

El recién llegado, se había robado toda mi atención era ligeramente mas alto, que yo (mi estatura de es de 1.55), tenia el cabello rojo, vestía unos _jeans _de mezclilla oscura, casi negros, una camisa blanca de manga corta, que evidenciaba su bien trabajado cuerpo, unos lindos y profundos ojos color negro azabache, y un porte de caballero a pesar de l poco formal de su vestimenta.

Creo que estoy en problemas, me ha fascinado con tan sólo verlo. ¿¡Me enamoré a primera vista!

_Pues eso es todo por el momento, si llegaste hasta acá, eres un amor, si tienes un comentario, critica, o halago, por favor, házmelo saber con un review._

_Besitos adiosito._


	2. Chapter 2 Academia para dioses novatos

A new afrodit

Cap. 2

Este Cap. incluye ya a unos poco personajes, y discúlpenme si les desagrada como puse a Sora, los dioses van a ser todos invento mío (al menos en apariencia) y por favor no se fastidien si les llegase a parecer tediosa la lectura, prometo mas magia para el próximo Cap. si quieren lemon, solo díganme.

En la sala de mi casa, estaba esperando el atractivo recién llegado muchacho. Yo por mi parte, estaba sentada en mi cama decidiendo qué ropa era más adecuada que me llevase a la susodicha academia, los nervios me comían viva, las rodillas me temblaban, y no me podía decidir, no tenia nada decente. Tal vez estuve mucho tiempo en mi habitación, por que Izzy subió a preguntarme si todo estaba bien.

-este… si, estoy bien –dije con una falsa tranquilidad- es solo que estoy decidiendo que prendas son más adecuadas para partir a la…

-¿decidiendo? Pero si no hay nada en tu maleta –dijo él mientras señalaba a mi maleta abierta y vacía- ¿Quieres que te ayude?

-¿Qué? ¡No! No es necesario yo… -no quería que ese guapo muchacho hurgara entre mi ropa interior-… yo me las puedo arreglar…

-Tonterías, déjame ayudarte, además se nos está yendo el encima –y acto seguido empezó a revisar en mi armario, sacó unas cuantas blusas de diversos colores, unos jeans deslavados, otros entubados, y de diversos cortes y colores. Después, sacó suéteres, camisetas y una pijama rosa de pantalón y camisón que yo odiaba- esto se ve bonito.

-¿si? Yo la odio –dije con cierto disgusto mirando la "horrorosa prenda"

- vamos, te aseguro que te ves linda con ella. –insistió el de los ojos azabaches. Pero en ese momento su vista se desvió en una prenda que yo esperaba que él nunca notara- ¿qué es esto? –preguntó él sin alejar su vista de la prenda.

-ah, eso… es… un v-vestido q-que, que… me regaló mamá. –dije la frase habando cada ves mas bajo.

-¡Está muy bonito! –dijo admirando el dichoso vestido, el cual era blanco de tirantes hasta la mitad del muslo, y tenía en la zona del muy poco pronunciado escote, una lluvia de piedrecillas blancas y rosas al igual que en la zona de abajo del vestido, era ceñido de arriba y circular de abajo, en realidad no adiaba ese vestido, pero no tenía el valor de usarlo, iba en conjunto con unas sandalias bancas que también tenían piedritas, en realidad nunca lo había usado y no me lo iba a poner en presencia de ese muchacho.- lo puedes usar en el baile.

-¿baile? ¿Cuál baile?

-el que se lleva a cabo cada año en navidad, estamos muy próximos a él –dijo el chico muy tranquilo, genial, odiaba los bailes y estos nunca se pueden retirar de mi vida ni siquiera en esta etapa mágica.

Después de seguir seleccionando prendas, él y yo partimos al lugar que nos interesaba, y para esto, primero salimos hasta la zona donde se localiza la torre de Tokio. Justo bajo ésta, nos detuvimos y el pelirrojo discretamente cerró sus ojos, y junto las manos, susurró unas raras palabras y un portal se abrió justo frente a nosotros en el centro de este se podían observar muchos colores diferentes, él me dijo que me metiera al portal, y yo con algo de miedo le obedecí; al cruzar, me inundó una maravillosa vista.

Era un conjunto de praderas de un verde tan vivo como nunca había visto en mi vida, había montañas, pastizales, lagos, uno en específico muy grande que se encontraba junto a la academia de diseño, contrario a lo clásico, moderno, era muy tecnológico y la verdad, muy bonito.

-¿esta es la academia? –pregunté sorprendida

-si, bienvenida a Elíseo.

-¿Quién es Izzy-kun? –preguntó una escandalosa chica de una excesivamente rosada apariencia. Usaba una mini falda rosa brillante, unas medias de red rosa fluorescente, una blusa rosa pálido, con una flor grabada con brillos rosas también ambos, tenía el cabello hasta la mitad de la espalda rosa también, decorado con unas estrellas de color dorado, y unas botas color palo de rosa- ¿ella es la nueva?

-si, ella es a nueva, su nombre es Odette.

-¡hola Ode-chan! –dijo la chica frívolamente

- H-hola ¿Qué tal? –respondí yo un poco desconcertada ante TANTA dulzura, y obvio, por que se atrevió a decirle a Izzy, _Izzy-kun._

-pero, no es muy bonita ¿o si? –dijo la poco pensante muchacha mirándome de arriba abajo, como analizándome. Lógico el comentario no me calló nada en gracia, y menos por que lo dijo en mis narices.- lo digo por que ella es la hija de Afrodita y se supone que… -la chica guardó silencio al notar la cara de desagrado reprendedor que Izzy posó sobre excesivamente rosado rostro.

-no, estas mal, es sólo que está mal arreglada "Mimicita" -dijo el pelirrojo, apunto de exterminarla por sus imprudentes comentarios.

-claro, lo siento, mi nombre es Mimi Tachikawa y soy la hija de Hera, diosa del matrimonio, y esposa original de Zeus, yo…

-s-si conozco la historia de Zeus y Hera, gracias –dije tratando de fingir el desagrado que me provocaba la chica, ¿Cómo una mujer tan importante como Hera, había tenido pro hija a eso? Pensaba en mis adentros.

Los tres entramos al sofisticado edificio, que en su interior tenía aire acondicionado. El edificio era solo el principal, encargado de todo lo relacionado con oficina, papeleos, y cosas por el estilo, había una recepcionista en la entrada, una mujer de cabello castaño claro corto tez morena clara y agraciada apariencia, tecleaba rápidamente su súper moderna computadora, la cual tenía una interesante pantalla redonda y holográfica.

-Hola Sora-chan, ya regresé –recalcó Izzy dirigiéndose a la mujer quien apenas lo miró y asintió con la cabeza. Después señaló la puerta grande tras de ella, y entonces entramos Izzy y yo, Mimi regresó a sus actividades anteriores. Dentro, estaba sentado hasta el fondo de una oficina enorme detrás de un escritorio de cristal un hombre de cabello rubio largo, ojos castaños y una joven y atractiva apariencia, llevaba traje sastre y su cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo.

- vaya, por fin llegaste, ¡eres mucho mas hermosa de lo que Afrodita me comentó, dime preciosa ¿sorprendida? Como te has de imaginar, yo soy Zeus, y es un placer conocerte, y notar que no eres para nada como todos anticipaban.

-ah, si… gracias –dije tímidamente, y por completo atónita, no podía creer que estaba hablando con Zeus. Junto a éste, se hallaba sentada mi madre, quien observaba muy divertida mis expresiones. Al reclamarle por no decirme nada sobre mi origen, ella sólo se limitó a reír, y me dijo que me preparara, por que justo al día siguiente, comenzaría mis clases. También me dijo que no me preocupara por a escuela de los mortales como ellos les llamaban, que con un conjuro muy simple, un perfecto clon mío se encargaría de todo.

Pasear por las instalaciones era una tarea muy complicada, pero sobretodo, era grandiosa, eran por lo menos tres edificios, en cada uno se llevaban a cabo diversas actividades. Y descubrí que no sólo éramos hijos de dioses, había hijos de sátiros, de titanes, de ninfas, hadas y de todo tipo de seres. Verlos en las amplias praderas practicando, era realmente increíble. Pero lo más impresionante eran los dioses, quienes serías nuestros maestros.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté en una espaciosa habitación, de la escuela por supuesto, y observé junto a mi, un perchero con unas ropas encima. Era mi uniforme, el cual odié, era una falda tipo escocesa pero de puras tonalidades azules, un saco de color azul rey que cubría la mitad de la falda, la cual por cierto era MUY CORTA, la blusa era color blanca y llevaba una corbata azul cielo, las calcetas largas hasta las rodillas, eran blancas, con dos rayas una azul cielo y la de debajo de esta era azul marino, una boina del color del saco. No sólo era demasiado azul, si no que ERA UNA MINI FALDA y como ya sabrás, las odio.

Con toda la vergüenza del mundo, me puse el celestial uniforme, me peiné como pude, y me dispuse a ir a mis clases, con un croquis de la escuela que el encantador de Izzy me había dado. En el transcurso noté alumnos que llevaban el mismo uniforme, pero de otros colores, más tarde me enteré que esto se debía a la importancia de su clase social, osease, su especie.

El salón de clases no era muy diferente a lo acostumbrado, yo fui la última en entrar, y lógico, todas las miradas se posaban sobre mi, estaba de verdad nerviosa, espero no cometer una tontería cuando llegue el momento de presentarme.

_Si llegaste hasta acá, ERES UN SÚPER AMOR gracias por leer mi historia, espero que te guste mucho, mucho, mucho._

_Déjame muchos reviews. Cuídate, y pórtate bien._


	3. Chapter 3 Hijos de sus padres

Cap.3

_Pues aquí subiendo el 3, espero que no se aburran mucho. No hubo mucha magia, se que lo prometí, pero bueno. Espero que les guste._

Mientras esperaba totalmente envuelta en sudor mi turno, entró el primer profesor, o mejor dicho la primera profesora, era nada más y nada menos, que _**Atenea, **_perfecto, esto se ponía difícil.

-buenos días muchachos, ¿hicieron todos sus tareas? –pregunto la mujer mientras dejaba unos papeles sobre su escritorio.

-_si maestra –_cantaron todos en coro

-eso espero… ¡Ah! Tú debes ser Odette, ven preséntate con la clase por favor –acababa de decir las 12 palabras que menos deseaba oír.

-¿y-yo? –dije tratando de fingir demencia

-si, tu, ¡anda no seas tímida! –trataba de animarme la diosa mientras me llamaba al frente con su mano.

-OK. H-hola a t-to-todos, emm… yo… yo soy… yo soy Odette, y… emm… yo… -las manos, los pies, las piernas, los brazos y la frente eran una fuente de sudor y nervios en mi cuerpo- … yo soy… la… yo soy la…

-vamos, vamos, no tenemos todo tu tiempo –comento un muchacho el cual era hijo de Hades, su cabello largo y rubio, resplandecía como el oro, sus ojos eran azul cielo, era realmente muy guapo, tenía rasgos gatunos, como una pupilas verticales y, cuando se entusiasma, le salen orejas y cola (¿?) su nombre, Draco- tu eres la…

-¡Draco, no la molestes! –dijo la profesora mientras todos reían, movió su mano contra el escritorio, y todos se callaron al instante.

-emm… yo soy la… hija de Afrodita –dije todavía hecha una mar de nervios.

-¿de Afrodita? No lo pareces, -dijo el gato-demonio rubio- pareces como la hija de un ratón de biblioteca, no de Afrodita la mamacita… Ejemm la diosa de la belleza –lo quería matar, pero no tenía las agallas para ser honesta, y menos que en ese momento, todos se rieron. Parecía que se burlaban de mi apariencia, yo quería volverme un microbio, y desaparecer.

-¡Draco! ¡Cállate! Disculpa a este espécimen con poco cerebro, es hijo de Hades. –dijo la diosa para callar la venenosa lengua del chico, cosa que surtió efecto, por que se calló y todos se burlaron de él (¡justicia divina!).- ve, toma asiento linda.

Eso hice, tomé asiento, como siempre en la parte más accesible, el rincón izquierdo (si, fue sarcasmo), aquel recóndito y escondido rincón. Miré el primer lugar de la fila que me había tocado, estaba Izzy, sentado con su uniforme, azul como el mío, pero en él lucía precioso, estaba abriendo su libro en la página que su madre-maestra le indicaba a toda la clase. Sintió mi mirada, me volteó a ver, y me dedicó otra de sus gentiles y blancas sonrisas, provocó que yo le sonriera tímidamente, como es mi costumbre, y creo que me ruboricé, o hice muy notorio mi reciente atracción por el pelirrojo, por que Atenea-sama me lanzó una mirada que decía: "te descubrí".

La clase pasó sin mayor problema, la segunda clase transcurrió sin mayor problema, impartida por Apolo, quien era el padre de un joven muy guapo de nombre Matt, quien igual que su padre, era muy bueno para la música, y como ya dije, era muy guapo. Pero el verdadero problema, era la clase impartida por mi madre (quien siempre ha trabajado en la academia, y apenas me vengo enterando), quien les enseñaba a las jovencitas a ser las diosas mas femeninas y prefectas (es oficial: Tierra trágame), lógico, Mimi, era su mejor alumna.

Es tanta la vergüenza que me da esa clase (cosas como perfecta aplicación de maquillaje, corte y confección mágicos eran materias básicas), que no voy a dar mayor explicación de mi hora en esa tortuosa clase, que por supuesto, mi madre me miraba para decirme que hacer, y me recordó frente a todos, que YO era SU hija, y me decía "¿entendiste hija?, ¿ya viste hija?", realmente, quería volverme microbio.

El receso fue un asunto interesante, descubrí que había uniformes rojos, verdes, amarillos. Todo dependía de tu raza (elfos, titanes, centauros-si, había centauros-, etc.), y los mejores éramos los de azul, todo mi salón usaba uniformes azules. Comía yo en una banca, en la más absoluta de las calmas, cuando, se acercó un grupo de gente, Izzy estaba entre ellos.

-Odette, quiero presentarte a mis amigos, él es Matt, hijo de Apolo, él es Joe, hijo de Poseidón, ella es Kari, hija de Artemisa, ella es Yoley, hija de Deméter (diosa de las plantas y todo eso), él es T.K., hijo de Hefesto, él es Cody, hijo de Ares, él es Davis, hijo de Dionisio, él es Ken, hijo de Hestia(diosa del fuego del hogar, en las celebraciones se le rendía culto antes que Zeus para bendecir los hogares de los presentes. Con la llegada de Dionisio, Hestia le cede su puesto en el Olimpo.), a Mimi ya la conoces, y él es Tai, hijo de Zeus.

-¡hola! –me dijeron todos en coro

-h-hola ¿Qué tal? –dijo un poco abrumada.

-eres aún más bella que tu madre –me dijo Tai-kun con un total romanticismo en su mirada , genial el hijo de Zeus, se había enamorado de la nerd hija de afrodita, no sabía si tenía suerte, o la vida estaba en contra mía, yo solo quería leer mi libro.

-gr-gracias Tai-kun, -dije ruborizada.- ¿Tai-kun? ¡Ah! Dime así, me derrite que me hables con respeto –dijo el muchacho a punto de una eyaculación (bueno, eso demostraba su tono de voz)- ¿estas ocupada? Puedes ir a mi habitación, para que TE ENSEÑE LO QUE TE HAS PERDIDO DE LAS CLASES. –genial, era igual de "caliente" que su padre.

-gracias, pero, no gracias –dije tratando de apartar mis manos de las suyas, pero era difícil debido a que era muy fuerte, y su cuerpo estaba muy trabajado.

-Tai, suéltala, la pones nerviosa –mi hermoso salvador pelirrojo al rescate- tú nunca pierdes una oportunidad ¿verdad? –esto último, lo dijo con cierto tono molesto, ¡ay, creo que se puso celoso! (pregunta: ¿soné como una típica chica enamorada? Por favor, espero que no).

-esta bien, está bien, discúlpame linda, no te vuelvo a asustar así, lo prometo –dijo mientras me soltaba gentilmente, había que aceptarlo, sabía como seducir a una chica, pero conmigo no iba a funcionar; sólo tenia ojos para el guapo Izzy, y otras cosas en qué pensar, por ejemplo en el asuntito ese de que soy una semidiosa.

-¿qué están haciendo? –se oyó una voz modulada y femenina la cual provocó que me diera la media vuelta sólo para encontrarme con dos grandes senos, tapados por un bello vestido blanco, muy elegante, una larga cabellera roja hasta las rodillas, y un lindo, bueno, hermoso rostro, era la mamá de Izzy(mi suegra)- ¿tan pronto de coqueto Taichi-kun? –el muchacho solo sonrió nervioso.

-si bueno… yo… ¡no le vayas a decir a nuestro padre onee-san! –dijo el muchacho con nerviosismo.

-es un descarado, no tiene respeto por las damas –dijo una muy ofendida Kari- siempre es lo mismo con él.

-no te enojes con él Kari-chan, recuerda, es joven, cuando se es joven, y también hombre, se piensa con el pene, no con la cabeza –dijo la diosa, provocando que los muchachos del lugar se ruborizaran, Mimi sonrió tontamente, y Kari se buró sin más de él.

Conocí al resto de los profesores en cada una de las clases, y el profesor Dionisio, es realmente muy divertido, pero poco eficiente como maestro. Al término de la escuela, todos los estudiantes tienen la obligación de retirarse a sus dormitorios, y cambiarse sus ropas, después hacer las tareas o deberes, y luego, tienen e resto de la tarde libre, para pasear por las praderas, o perderse en las instalaciones colosales de la lujosa escuela. Yo, preferí explorar la gigantesca biblioteca, a cual tenía varios pisos de altura, y era un edificio por sí misma. Al llegar a ésta, tomé un libro de manejo de energía interna, tenía que aplicarme a estudiar, si quería aprobar como diosa, tomé asiento en la zona de lectura, la cual quedaba cerca de la zona donde se encontraba la historia griega completa, Izzy estaba ahí, él no me notó, por yo sí a él, y no estaba solo. Siempre he tenido un oído muy agudo, así que pude escuchar sin problema, parte de la conversación que sostenía con Matt.

-vamos, no finjas demencia, ya sabes de qué hablo –le decía Matt con un aparente tono insistente.

-no, no se de que hablas, Matt, de verdad o lo sé –le contestó el bello pelirrojo.

-pues lo niegues o no, yo sé que sí, a ti _**te gusta mucho, y lo sabes**_ si lo quieres aceptar o no, no es mi problema; sólo recuerda, Tai es veloz, te dejo amigo tengo mucha tarea todavía –y se alcanzaron a escuchar los pasos de retirada de Matt.

-¡Báh! Tonterías, no todo lo que tiene que ver con ser amable con una chica, esta relacionado forzosamente con… -el chico no pudo terminar la frase, ya que al no fijar su vista en el camino, sino en el libro, chocó directamente con mi escritorio- ¡ah! ¡Hola, Odette! No sabía que estabas aquí –dijo mi bello admirado fingiendo tranquilidad.

-Ho-hola Izzy-kun, no te sentí –mentí con timidez.

-no, ni yo, je, je, je –el chico reía con nerviosismo- ¿Qué estás leyendo Odette-chan? –pudo preguntar con mayor tranquilidad.

-a, no, nada. Solo un libro sobre cómo canalizar tu energía natural, dice aquí que si logro controlarla, será mucho más fácil para mi controlar mis… -no pude terminar a frase, ya que la intensa mirada azabache de mi pelirrojo, me puso algo inquieta- … Izzy-kun… ¿Qué sucede?

-no… pasa…nada…son… sólo… tus hermosos ojos… que…me… _**fascinan**_ –dijo él con su mirada fija en la mía, como hechizado.

-¿¡que! –pregunte inquietada, mi corazón latía a mil por hora, nunca en mi vida me había sentido así. Izzy no dejaba de mirarme, y su mirada me daba por momentos, seguridad. En ese mágico momento, en el que sólo existía yo para él, se me fue acercando, tanto que podía sentir su respiración en mi rostro, sin apartar nuestras miradas el uno del otro, él posó sus labios en los míos, ¡me besó! Ese fue mi primer beso, el cual se fue intensificando cada vez más y más, yo lo rodee con mis brazos y él rodeó mi cintura. Me puse de pie sin notarlo, y o bese con mucha pasión, nunca en mi vida me había sentido can tanta vida. Nuestros labios jugaban al igual que nuestras lenguas, era lo más perfecto que me había pasado. Pronto nos hizo falta aire, y nos tuvimos que separar.

-este… yo… disculpa por… -dijo él tratando de disculpar sus actos, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hizo- … yo espero… que… no te… enojes…

-n-no, no, claro que no, yo no estoy enojada -¡claro que no estaba enojada! Eso era o mas bello que me había sucedido, pero no me atrevía a decírselo.

Una vez más, él me rodeó con sus fuertes brazos- que bueno por que no me puedo…-desafortunadamente, no pudo terminar de habar.

-¿Izzy-kun? ¿Estas ahí? Necesito ayuda… –dijo la molesta voz de siempre, pero interrumpió al vernos abrazados.

¡creo que estoy en problemas!

_Pues bueno, ya esta, si llegaste aquí, ¡eres una belleza! Comenten dejen sus reviews. Cuídense y pórtense como puedan_

_Mata nee!_


	4. Chapter 4 Cambio de look

Cap.4

_Aquí esta el Cap 4 lamento si existen faltas de ortografía, pero mi teclado se come algunas letras, sobre todo la L, y por eso, en ocasiones quedan incompletas las palabras._

-¿Izzy-kun? ¿Ode-chan? ¿Qué están haciendo? ¿Por qué se abrazan? –dijo sorprendida la rosada superficial. Izzy y yo nos pusimos nerviosos al notar que se daría cuenta de lo que en momentos previos habíamos hecho, pero, para nuestra fortuna…- ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé! ¡Es el día de abrazar a los nuevos amigos! ¡Qué bien, yo también quiero abrazar a Ode-chan! –y acto seguido la boba chica me abrazó.

-ah, si eso es, abrazar a los amigos… -dijo el pelirrojo aliviado, si se daba cuenta nos meteríamos en problemas, o eso creíamos nosotros.

-Mimi-chan, me lastimas –dije casi sofocada por el frívolo abrazo de la pelirosada- Mimi-chan…

-¡ah! Si, lo siento –se disculpó a chica mientras me soltaba

-¡que bien! ¡Hay reunión! ¡Hola hermosa Ode-san! –Dijo Tai mientras me tomaba de una mano y la besaba cortésmente- que bien por que me gustaría aprovechar este momento para invitarte al baile de invierno.

-¿Baile de invierno? –pregunté.

-si, el baile de invierno, es una fiesta estilo navidad, pero se lleva a cabo antes debido a que la navidad es una festividad católica, será este fin de semana ¿quieres ir conmigo? –preguntó el achocolatado muchacho mientras me regalaba una hermosa rosa hecha precisamente de chocolate, bellamente detallada, y de color rojo.

-bueno, no lo sé –dije mientras miraba a Izzy preocupada- ¿todos van a ir? –cuestioné mientras miraba a Izzy

-si, Izzy-kun va a ir conmigo –dijo Mimi muy contenta, mientras abrazaba el brazo de Izzy, valga la redundancia

-¿en serio? –dije no muy contenta con la noticia

-¿a si? –dijo el aludido, quien no sabía que iba a ir con ella

-si, va a ir conmigo –repitió ella con orgullo, cosa que por supuesto no hizo muy feliz a Izzy- fue por petición de mi mamá, así que la de Izzy no se pudo negar, y mucho menos él- en ese instante, me dieron ganas de matarla.

-ah, ya veo, bueno creo que… -miré con tristeza a Izzy, y éste a su vez a mi, queríamos ir juntos, pero no podíamos-… está bien, iré con usted Taichi-kun.

-¡Sí! Perfecto, paso por ti a las ocho, mi dulce ruiseñor, el sábado, o sea, mañana –en ese momento, caí en la cuenta, ¡Era viernes! Y por supuesto, no tenía nada bonito o elegante que usar.

-¡NO! ¿¡Mañana! ¿¡Qué voy a hacer! ¡No tengo nada que usar! –Grité angustiada- además, no soy nada bonita, ¿Qué me podría quedar bien?

-¡ay, no te preocupes! ¡Yo te ayudo! –Dijo Mimi- vamos a tu armario en este instante –y la empalagosa chica me tomo del brazo y me llevo a mi habitación.

Una vez ahí, Mimi se dedicó a revisar mi porco surtido armario, que estaba compuesto básicamente por cómoda ropa, ideal para largas sesiones de estudio, pero no había nada muy adecuado, bueno, si lo había, pero esperaba que ella no lo notara nunca- ¡ay! –Lo notó- ¡que vestido TAAAAAANN HEEERRRMOSOOOOOOOOO! –dijo la excesivamente alegre muchacha mientras sacaba de sus envolturas el caro vestido blanco con rosa que mi madre me había regalado, aquel que Izzy mismo había sacado de mi armario, y que me dijo que sería útil, claro que nunca creí que hablara en serio, hasta que vi a Mimi sobreponiendo el vestido en mi cuerpo- ¡te queda perfecto! Lo del vestido ya está solucionado, ahora está el asunto de tu aspecto… tendremos que hacer algo al respecto –ella empezó a apretar botones y tecas de su muy avanzado celular, después, puso sus dos dedos índices a los costados de su frente. Estaba llamando a las demás muchachas por telepatía.

En cuestión de segundos, y ante mis ojos, Kari y Yoley aparecieron en mi habitación. Y cuando me había repuesto de la sorpresa que me había causado verlas tele transportarse, me agarraron de los brazos, y me llevaron a un salón de belleza que se encontraba en las instalaciones de la academia. Dentro de éste, uno de esos estilistas exóticos, me miró y me analizó.

-Mmm… si, ya veo –se decía para sí mientras me examinaba con la mirada y las manos- aja, definitivamente tenemos mucho trabajo, chicas vengan por acá, les explicaré que tenemos que hacer exactamente –y tomo alas tres chicas y se las llevó a una zona apartada, mientras yo debía esperar. Mientras esperaba, un muchacho se metió al salón, era Draco, hijo de Hades, quien al verme se me acerco, con toda la intención de molestarme.

-hola, hola Ode-chan, ¿Qué haces aquí? Tú no deberías venir a lugares como este, pues hacen cambio de imagen, no milagros –y se comenzó a burlar.

-como si me importara tu opinión, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones, déjame en paz –no e tenía miedo sólo por ser hijo de Hades, y se lo demostraría, estaba empezando a cambiar, ya no sería más la niñita miedosa, no señor.

-calma, calma, solo era una broma, no te exaltes, la verdad, es que no opino que seas fea, sólo me gusta molestar, en realidad, eres hermosa –y se acercó a mí para besarme, yo por mi parte, alejaba la cabeza lo más que podía, para mi fortuna, en ese preciso momento, regresaron las alegres comadres (incluyendo al estilista, era más femenino que todas juntas), y lo ahuyentaron.

Me tuvieron sentada en esa maldita silla toda la tarde, y al final quedaron en que me harían el corte mañana, por la mañana, realmente, en ese momento, quería matarlos a los 4, pero tenía que ser paciente. Así las chicas quedaron en que me recogerían temprano, y Mimi se llevó mi vestido, pues decía ella, que le hacía falta un toque "mágico". Ya una vez a solas en mi cuarto, me recosté en mis sábanas color perla, y me puse a analizar lo que había sucedido en la tarde, al tener la imagen de mí misma e Izzy besándonos, mi cara se ilumino de felicidad, y toque con mis manos mi boca, ese había sido el primer beso más perfecto que me hubiera imaginado, era realmente feliz. Y esperaba que no hubiera sido sólo un descuido de su parte, que hubiera sido un beso sincero, pero dudaba, por que claro, ¿Qué chico se fijaría sinceramente en una chica como yo? La incertidumbre se apoderó de mí, una vez más, como miles de veces con otros muchachos, dudé de mí misma y una amarga lágrima de anticipada auto-derrota rodó por mi mejilla. En ese momento, escuche la puerta. Rápidamente me seque las lagrimas del rostro, y abrí, era mi madre.

-¿Qué te ha parecido la escuela? –me preguntó ella con una linda sonrisa

-bien –dije sin expresión

-¿solo bien? ¿No te gustó ser una diosa?

-si, si me gustó, pero…

-¿pero que?

-todavía estoy algo abrumada, todavía no entiendo, por que nunca me dijiste nada, o por que te casaste con un mortal, es solo eso, yo no lo se.

-¿crees que decírtelo, siendo una niña, hubiera sido conveniente? No estabas lista, te hacia falta madurez, si no hubieran ocurrido accidentes en las escuela, por eso no te dije nada. Para protegerte, además, ya sé que te has divertido, en la biblioteca ¿o no?

-¿c-como lo sabes? ¿Que sabes? ¿De donde lo supiste? ¿Estás molesta? –el nerviosismo se había apoderado de mi mente- ¡te juro que es mentira! ¡No lo besé! ¡Son puras patrañas! –Ni siquiera sé si "patrañas" es un término utilizado en la actualidad, sin embargo, yo suelo utilizarlo con frecuencia- ¡yo te juro que no fue mi intención besarlo! ¡Es sólo que es tan lindo y yo…!

-¿lo besaste? Yo sabía que estabas muy platicadora con Koushiro-kun, hijo de Atenea, pero no sabia que lo habías besado –dijo mi madre sorprendida

-ah, ¿si? Bueno, este… yo… sólo bromeaba sabes…

-hija, no tiene nada de malo, estás enamorada, es maravilloso enamorarse, la mejor cosa que te pueda suceder en la vida, no te avergüences ¿si?

-esta bien mamá –dije respirando con tranquilidad, para después contarle o que me había ocurrido durante el día, y las circunstancias que me había hecho besar los carnosos labios de aquel bello pelirrojo, y también le conté lo de mi "cambio de look" no realizado, cosa que la emocionó sobremanera, diciendo con entusiasmo que esperaba mi cambio ansiosamente.

A la mañana siguiente, en punto de las ocho, Mimi, Kari y Yoley me recogieron, y me llevaron a un oculista, este era diferente pues después de hacerme el examen para conocer mi graduación exacta, el cual consistía en poner frente a mi un aparato con ligeros brillos rojos un orificio, dichos brillos escaneaban mis ojos, y después de cinco minutos de análisis, estaba listo el grado exacto de mi escasa visión, tanto miopía y astigmatismo estaban determinados exactamente como yo los padecía, y el procedió a ponerme unos lentes de prueba los cuales era algo gruesos, y sentí un raro cosquilleo en mis ojos, después, me quité los lentes de prueba, y cual fue mi sorpresa al descubrir que… ¡ya NO necesitaba lentes! ¡Veía perfectamente bien! Me llené de dicha y entre lágrimas pregunté qué es lo que había ocurrido, y él me explicó que con esa máquina determinaba mi graduación, luego ajustaba sus lente especiales y luego hacia que el paciente los usara, para que las lentes mágicas repararan la graduación y la dejaran en un absoluto cero, me dijo que desde ese instante mi visión sería similar a la de un águila, ya que NINGUN humano sobre la tierra, tiene una visión perfecta; que si la tuviesen todos al cien, nuestra visión sería cercana a la de un águila, y la magia proporciona un bono extra, y en esos momentos mi visión era aguda en un 200%.

Después de esa parada, en e mágico oculista, fuimos una vez mas al salón de belleza, en donde mi amanerado amigo me dejó un corte en capas, y me lo alació ligeramente, no cambio mi color por que según él mi tono era difícil de encontrar (según él, mi cabello es castaño rojizo cobre, no se que rayos quiere decir con eso), me maquillo con tonalidades rosadas, y me hizo reconciliarme con mis pestañas, las cuales según él, eran envidiables (no creo que sea para tanto, digo, a cualquiera le llegan las pestañas a la altura de las cejas ¿no?). Mas tarde, pasamos al dormitorio de Mimi, donde esperamos el vestido, del cual me enamoré en cuanto lo trajeron, ya que a las ya llamativas piedrecillas brillantes, les puso "polvos mágicos" los cuales salían a relucir cada vez que me movía, según ellas, me veía hermosa, y ale verdad es que no esperé que en vestido me viera tan atractiva como me vi, por primera vez me sentí hermosa, por primera vez, sentí que YO era hermosa, me miré en el espejo, y me gustó lo que vi, descubrí que era tan hermosa como yo quisiera ser, la emoción se apoderó de mi ser, y un profundo amor por mí misma me inundó, Mimi me dijo que a eso se le llamaba auto estima, nunca me había puesto a pensar en lo lastimada que estaba mi auto estima.

Puntualmente, a las seis, Tai pasó a recogerme, espero que le guste, pero en realidad, espero que ÉL me vea, estoy ansiosa por que eso ocurra.

_Pues bueno, ya está, espero que les guste ya saben que cualquier cosa deben de hacerme saber. Ya si llegaste a estas alturas, eres una divinidad._

_Una vez mas me disculpo si hay faltas de ortografía, pero como ya dije, mi teclado se "traga" algunas letras, y no siempre me doy cuenta._

_Besos y abrazos._


	5. Chapter 5 Baile, mágico baile

**Cap.5 baile, mágico baile **

_Ya, perdón por la tardanza, pero mis otras historias que escribo, me roban un poco de tiempo, que como encontrarlas (si existe algún interesado) es ta es la dirección __?uid=22729__ bueno, eso es todo. Disfruten._

El muchacho canela me subió a lo que parecía una limosina, pero no tenía llantas y brillaba, cosa que lucía en verdad fascinante.

-¡guau! ¡Odette! ¡Luces…! Luces hermosa –dijo e muchacho mientras me miraba sorprendido, ese gesto me halagó, pero no pude evitar sentir lastima por él.

-G-gracias, Taichi-kun –dije con timidez, no o podía evitar, era la primera vez que usaba un vestido tan lujoso, y me sentía desnuda, era demasiado escotado para mí.

Exactamente media hora después, de eso, llegamos al salón de eventos, con una decoración que recordaba a la antigua Grecia, y con iluminación mágica, pues todas las lámparas del lugar habían sido encendidas con magia literalmente. Todos se encontraban expectantes a mi llegada, y en ese momento yo no entendía por que, pero luego recordé que yo era la hija de la diosa de la belleza, y… bueno, supongo, que todos esperaban ver si era digna hija suya. No obstante, y a pesar de todas las miradas posadas sobre mi persona, yo no estaba nerviosa, estaba tranquila, pues la única persona que me importaba, no se encontraba a la vista. A lo lejos, escuchaba palabras gratificantes para mi apariencia, a pesar de que dichas palabras provenían de mis contados, yo solo estaba concentrada en él, no había llegado aún. Entonces me puse nerviosa, ¡y que tal si no venía! Estaba tan nerviosa que nada me importaba, me sentí estúpida, nunca me había preocupado tanto por la presencia de un muchacho.

Entonces lo vi, cruzando el portón caoba de la entrada del salón, traía un traje sastre color perla, una camisa color hueso y una corbata negra a juego con unos zapatos del mimo color, para hacer contraste, a pesar de que era el compañero de Mimi, no era su estilo el tradicional: "pasa por ella para ir a l evento". Al menos no con ella. Se acercó lentamente a mí, sin mirar a nadie más tomo mi mano derecha entre la suya, y depositó un beso en ella (es oficial, no me vuelvo a lavar esa mano). Un poco más y se me sale un suspiro que tuve que ahogar en mi garganta. Cerré los ojos y él noto mi ahogado suspiro, pues hizo una discreta sonrisa satisfactoria, llena de malicia seductora, que parecían querer conspirar en mi contra, pues estaba a punto de detenerse mi pobre y enamorado corazón.

te ves preciosa, realmente puedes superar a tu madre –dijo él con mesura, pero con placer. Parecía gustarle en verdad mi nueva apariencia.

-gracias, Izzy-kun –respondí tímidamente, pero en mi interior, un grupo de fuegos artificiales azules (mi color preferido) se encendían en mi corazón- ¿de verdad te gustó?

Pues claro que me gustó, ¿Por qué no me habría de gustar si…? –el pelirrojo no pudo terminar de hablar, por que en ese momento se acercó Mimi, traía puesto un vestido con un escote con forma "v" y era bastante pronunciado, en la zona del escote tenía brillos traía unas zapatillas y el cabello recogido en un… no sé que sería pero le recogía el cabello en una forma semi esférica, con unos mechones sobresalientes, y todo de un color rosa muy marcado.

¡hola! –dijo la chica afablemente, demasiado afablemente para mi gusto, pero rápidamente calló, pues notó el disgusto de Izzy con su presencia- ¿Qué sucede? ¿no me querías aquí?

¿pero que te hace pensar eso? –dijo Izzy con falsa amabilidad- claro que no, no, no. –no se oyó más honesto que la primera vez, pero Mimi es bastante inocente, y se dio por satisfecha con esa respuesta.

Ah, bueno, ¿vamos a bailar? –preguntó, pero pareció mas una orden que una petición. Acto seguido, lo tomó del brazo y se lo llevó, ella me hizo una señal con las manos, como si hubiera querido decir. "tienes tu oportunidad con Tai" pero, tú y yo sabemos que eso era estúpido, por que no me interesaba Tai, aunque ella no lo sabía ¬¬ u.

La música comenzó a sonar, y Tai me extendió una mano cortésmente y me preguntó si quería bailar, yo no quería, pero dadas las circunstancias, no me pude negar, era eso, o quedarme sentada y aburrida toda la noche. No sabía al problema que me estaba metiendo, por que en cuanto nos paramos a bailar, la pegajosa y movida canción de _**the black eyed peas**_ que estaba, se cambió por un tema romántico de _**Taylor Swift**_, como la odio, pero la cancioncita era linda, y obligó a mi pobre e indefenso cuerpo a pegarme al musculoso, fornido, y la verdad, hermoso cuerpo de Tai. No puedo decir que fue la experiencia más desagradable de mi vida, pero yo hubiera preferido estar con Izzy, el problema comenzó cuando noté que él se aferraba a mi, con mucho, mucho, mucho amor, parecía que nunca quisiera que se terminara ese momento, cosa que si bien era linda, no me daba nada de gusto, por que sólo le generaría falsas esperanzas al pobre chico.

Yo le escuché entonar la letra de la romántica y fastidiosa canción, seguido por un tema de Shakira que se llamaba _**Underneath your clothes **_ lo se por que el DJ lo comentó antes de que iniciara, y parece que Tai me la dedico, por que me miraba tiernamente mientras la cantaba. Era oficial yo le gustaba, peor esperaba que no fuera mucho.

-me gustas mucho, me fascinas, TE AMO –dijo el chico entre susurros, era oficial estaba en problemas

-Ta-Taichi-kun, yo…

-no me digas nada, no lo hagas, sólo déjame disfrutarte solo por un momento, antes de que te marches, antes de que me digas que yo no te gusto, antes de que me corrobores que te gusta Izzy, sólo déjame disfrutarte esta noche ¿si?

-… yo…

-por favor –me dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano, y me miraba con ojos de súplica.

-e-esta bien –dije casi obligada, triste por no quererlo y romperle su lindo corazón, no lo podía creer, era una rompecorazones, jamás lo hubiera imaginado.

-¡gracias! ¡De verdad! ¡Muchas gracias! y me abrazó con fuerza

Esa noche paso sin mayor novedad, sólo el hecho de que pasada una hora de la noche, no pude encontrar a Mimi, era una lástima, por que en verdad se veía linda, y escuche que premiarían el mejor vestido, estoy segura de que una chica como ella no se lo habría perdido por nada del mundo, pero, qué más daba, después le preguntaría porque. Cuando Taichi-kun y yo terminamos de bailar, nos dieron un premio a mejor baile romántico y noté que Izzy aplaudió orgulloso. Y después llego el momento que todas esperaban (y digo esperaban porque YO no lo esperaba), el momento de premiar el mejor vestido.

-bien, estamos todos aquí para premiar al vestido más bello, elegido por todo el personal docente de la institución –dijo una bella mujer de grandes senos, que presumía ser Artemisa- no crean que Afrodita tomó sola la decisión, todos la ayudamos, de manera imparcial, lo prometemos, además, usamos votos secretos de los hombres, los jóvenes estudiantes de la institución, si, sus compañeros de bailes, y hubo muchas opiniones, pero al final una prospero más que las demás –la tensión se sentía en el aire, todas esperaban ganar, yo no entendía por que tanto interés, es más, esperaba que ni me hubieran tomado en cuenta.

-¿Por qué tanto interés en el premio del vestido? –pregunté a Tai curiosa

-ah, es una tontería, por que la ganadora será considerada la mejor vestida de la escuela, y tendrá descuentos especiales en las boutiques de la zona, eso es todo.

-ah, que exageración –dije asqueada- sería mejor un descuento especial en una biblioteca, o hemeroteca, pero en boutiques salones de belleza, es estúpido –espeté con un aire de intelectualidad que ni yo me la creí, pero fui interrumpida abruptamente de mis pensamientos, cuando, Artemisa-sama, como solían decirle anunció a la ganadora.

-… y la ganadora es… ¡Odette! –dijo la bella mujer mientras me señalaba, todos los hombres aplaudieron con orgullo y las chicas no se veían tan felices, yo no lo podía creer, Artemisa-sama me llamó con la mano y yo, algo aturdida, acudí al llamado, cuando subí, una cinta dorada me fue puesta diagonalmente, como a las modelos, se me dio un ramo de flores, en verdad bellísimas, eran de especies que jamás había visto, y muy coloridas y brillantes, una corona de platino puro, y un bello trofeo de cristal. Subí al estrado y todos me miraban, yo me puse muy nerviosa, pero no lo demostré, bueno, yo estaba algo tiesa, creo que si se noto pero yo me mantuve firme. No sabia que decir.

-yo… este… gracias… me gustó mucho mi premio, no me lo esperaba, sobre todo por que hay bellas chicas con hermosos vestidos, gracias… -dije insegura, todos aplaudieron y me bajé rápidamente, para que todos me felicitaran por mi premio. Tai me miraba orgulloso, y vi que Izzy también, ambos me miraban igual. Realmente, **estoy en problemas.**

Si llegaste hasta aquí, eres un dios (o diosa) dign hij de Zeus sólo por leer, si tienes una opinión, solo házmela saber, que yo con gusto atenderé tus sugerencias.

Voten, opinen, para que me digan con quien debe quedarse Odette, cabe aclarar que yo soy muy fanática de Tai, y no lo quiero hacer sufrir, así que en caso de votar por Izzy, dime cual opinas que deba ser el destino de Tai, para que no sufra, (ya me cansé de los triángulos amorosos donde siempre pierde alguno y sufre mucho).

Pórtate bien, si te portas mal me invitas. Chao.


	6. Chapter 6 Reina del baile

Aquí el Cap 6. Reina del baile, espero que les guste, comenten y disfruten. Quiero agradecer acierto besito de vainilla por sus comentarios tan lindo, de verdad, gracias vanillakissu.

La mañana de aquel domingo, se caracterizaba por su esplendoroso brillo azulado, por el melodioso trino de los pajarillos, por la majestuosidad de su verdor, por el misticismo que le daba el rocío mañanero a cada área verde, por el bullicio de sus seres vivientes, uniéndose todos en una mezcla perfecta de ecosistema, que resultaba deleitante para cualquier forma de vida… menos para mi.

Era verdad, la mañana era bellísima, si. Pero yo estaba adolorida, mareada, y confundida, y no había bebido ni una gota de alcohol. Perfecto, tenía resaca, y no tenía idea del por qué.

En ese preciso y bello instante en que noté que mi cabeza era una bomba de tiempo de dolor, en que cada rayo de sol me resultaba tan saludable como un chorro de agua bendita a un vampiro, en ese preciso instante en que caí en la cuenta de que sufría de una terrible e inexplicable resaca, un sonido contundente y constante contra las dimensiones físicas de mi puerta (si un simple "toc, toc"), me sacó de mus mortíferos pensamientos hacia quien sea que se me cruzara por la cabeza (porque claro, todo el mundo tenía culpa de mi padecer, menos yo -_-). Abrí la puerta sin muchas ganas, y ahí detrás, se encontraba el dúo que menos quería ver, conformado por Yoley y Kari.

-¡Hola, Ode-chan! ¡Felicitaciones! –Gritaron ambas chicas al unísono, sonido el cual, por poco rompe aquellos delicados huesillos dentro de los oídos llamados tímpanos- ¡Ay, que emoción! –decían eufóricas las chicas mientras me tomaban del los brazos y obligaban a mi cuerpo a saltar junto con el de ellas- ¡y no sólo ganaste a la mejor vestida! –Dijo Kari- ¡sino también te ganaste a Taichi-kun!

-¿Qué? ¿De qué estas hablando? –pregunté confundida y exaltada

-no te hagas la inocente –agrego Yoley- todos los están comentando, que anoche Taichi-kun y tú estuvieron juntos en la fiesta, bailaron, se abrazaron y dicen las malas lenguas, que hasta se besaron…

-¡eso no es cierto! ¡Yo no lo bese! ¡Solo bailamos y ya! –grité muy molesta, no quería que se dieran malos entendidos entre Tai-kun y yo- además él es el quería algo conmigo, no yo.

-¿Qué dices? –preguntaron las dos con gran interés.

-¿les puedo confiar algo y no se lo dice A NADIE?

-si

-en serio, NADIE debe de saber esto, menos Mimi, y por supuesto Izzy.

-OK, entendimos, te juramos por lo más sagrado que no se lo diremos a nadie

-¿por Zeus?

-si, por Zeus.

-OK, verás, anoche Taichi-kun me dijo que yo le gustaba mucho, que me amaba, pero que… pero que él sabía que a mí no me gustaba

-¿¡Qué!

-si, lo que oyen, él a mí no me gusta

-pero ¿Cómo es posible eso? –dijeron ambas incrédulas

-pues si, es que yo en cuanto conocí a Izzy-kun, no lo se… me crucé con sus azabaches ojos y… me fascinaron, estoy enamorada de él, y a él lo conocí primero que a Taichi-kun. Me siento muy mal por él, siento que soy una mala persona –aquí mis ojos se humedecieron, realmente me sentía miserable, no me gustaba hacerle sentir eso a Tai, sobre todo por que yo entendía perfectamente lo que se sentía.

-Ay, Ode-chan. No eres una mala persona, no es tu culpa que Tai-kun se enamorara de ti. –me dijo Kari tocando mi hombro es señal de confort y apoyo.

-¿tu lo crees? –pregunté con una gota de esperanza en mi alma

-sí, aquí lo importante es que le dejaste claro que no pude haber nada con él…

-… es que… no se lo dejé precisamente claro…

-¿no? –preguntaron ambas

-no… cuando él me dijo que sabía mis sentimientos, yo no le dije ni si, ni no.

-¡no!

-…s-si…

-eso si esta mal, debes dejar claras las cosas, para que no le des falsas ilusiones y después le lastimes más su corazón

-pero…

-¡nada de "pero"!

-está bien, hablaré con el.

Después de aquella charla, les pregunté la razón por la cual Mimi se había ido antes, y ellas me dijeron que no sabían. Decidí preguntarle directamente a ella. Charlando, comenzamos a recorrer las instalaciones de la escuela, casi vacía por ser domingo, sólo los internados e hijos de profesores, estábamos allí.

Era tan interesante aquella platica, que no notamos que nos habíamos internado en la zona masculina, en realidad no lo notamos, hasta que nos metimos a una de las habitaciones, pensando que estábamos en la de Yoley, y no, no era la de Yoley, era de… si, de… Izzy-kun.

¿Qué cómo lo notamos? Ah, bueno, verás…

-¡jajajajaja! ¡No es cierto! –dije yo

-si, es cierto –decían ellas

-¡no lo puedo creer yo estab… ¡! –interrumpí al notar la escena que inundaba mi visión

-¿¡! -fue sus expresión al notar nuestra presencia, y era lógico, esta TOTALMENTE DESNUDO.

¡Si, totalmente desnudo! Él nos miró sorprendido y nosotras nos quedamos estupefactas, petrificadas, incrédulas, sorprendidas. Ante nuestros ojos, se encontraba Izzy-kun, SIN UNA SOLA PRENDA ENCIMA todo su escultural cuerpo de semi dios, sin un solo trapo que lo cubriese. Naturalmente nuestras miradas se enfocaron en su miembro. He de presumir que el pene de MI Izzy es… como a mi, a ti y a cualquier chica le gusta (imagina el miembro de tu preferencia, a mi me gustan grandes… si soy una pervertida lo se -_-).

-¡ch-chicas! –dijo él sin poder articular una sola palabra más.

-¡Izzy-kun! ¡Gomenasai! –dijimos las tres blancas rojas y de cualquier tonalidad posible. Salimos corriendo de ahí y cerramos la puerta. No sabíamos que se quedaría pensando él, pero de seguro estaba molesto (lógico ¿no?). Las tres comentamos sobre el tamaño de… tu sabes qué y estábamos sorprendidas hasta que…-

-chicas… -dijo él con una mirada reprendedora e igual tonalidad de voz.

- o_o –quedamos congeladas.

-que hacían en…

-¡lo sentimos Izzy-kun! ¡No fue nuestra intención, nosotras sólo queríamos…

-calma, calma, calma, solo quiero saber… ¿Cómo terminaron aquí?

- es que fuimos a felicitar a Ode-chan por su triunfo y entonces… ¡zock! –Se oyó por parte de Kari, un golpe en la cabeza con los nudillos para que no hablara más de la cuenta -…comenzamos a caminar y sin darnos cuenta terminamos aquí -terminó Yoley para no provocar algo inesperado.

-Kari-chan, Yoley-chan, les hablan sus padres –interrumpió Sora, la secretaria del director.

-¡si! –dijeron ambas, se despidieron con una reverencia, y se fueron donde sus padres.

-¡vaya! ¡Por fin solos!

-¡si por fon so…! ¿? –dije algo confundida

- no me hagas caso… bueno… ahora que se fueron… te quiero preguntar algo… es una inquietud que tengo sobre un evento pasado recientemente…

-… vaya no pensé que tuvieras esas inquietudes, no te preocupes, es grande.

-¿? … ¿grande…? ¿Qué es… grande? –preguntó inseguro y confundido

-tu pe… este… digo… ¿Qué me querías preguntar je? –pregunte apenada y roja como su cabello

-… a no, nada, solo… ¿grande? –no entendía a QUE me refería

-n-n-no me hagas caso, je, estoy loca… -mi cara era comparable con un jitomate, o con su cabello, como ya había dicho- Ejemm… ¿Qué me decías perdón?

-ah, si, cierto. Verás, después del baile de anoche, empezó a circular el rumor, de que tú y Tai salen, es decir, que es tu novio, yo por supuesto no lo he visto, por que de ser así ya no tendría esta duda entre manos, pero, de todas formas te lo iba a preguntar. ¿Es eso cierto?

-¡No! No, claro que no. Ese es sólo un tonto rumor, que no sé quién originó. De hecho Tai es muy conciente de que no me gusta, aunque yo si a él, y lo respetó, me lo dijo anoche, pero, de una simple charla, no pasó.

-Ah… ¿Le gustas? ¿Él te lo dijo? … ah, ya veo. De ahí surgió le rumor, supongo que alguien lo habrá escuchado y lo interpretó de una manera errónea…

-… o él mismo fue de mentiroso…

-¡no! Él no es así. Seguramente alguien más, algún chismoso fue el que originó todo el rumor. Partiendo de los acontecimientos de anoche, comenzando por tu coronación.

-oye, hablando de acontecimiento extraños, ¿qué sucedió con Mimi? ¿Por qué no se quedó en la fiesta de anoche? Supongo que tú lo sabes ¿no? –no me podía quedar con la duda.

-ah… ¿Mimi? ¡ah, ella… se sintió mal, eso es todo –dijo mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su nuca y se rascaba nerviosamente, su mirada, en ese preciso instante se hizo evasiva, como si estuviese ocultando algo.

-ay, que pena, estoy segura que si se hubiese quedado en la fiesta como tanto deseaba, se hubiera llevado la corona…

-yo lo dudo, todos **estábamos **maravillados con tu belleza…

-¿¡Qué! –pregunté sorprendida.

-no, digo, yo… este… todos… estaban… a todos les gustó tu apariencia.

-Ah, eso supuse –dije con cierto aire de desilusión en mi voz- oye Izzy-kun, sobre lo que pasó el otro día en a biblioteca…

-¡Ode-chan! –dijo una molesta vocecita masculina que gritaba efusivamente mi nombre, era de un muchacho de piel canela, cabello del color de las castañas, y ojos de igual color, amplia y sincera sonrisa, un peinado estilo afro, que era muy característico de él, su hiperactivo rostro era bien disculpado cuando se observaba ese cuerpo de futbolista, que contrario a su padre, era muy atlético- ¡que bueno que te encuentro! ¡Ven conmigo rápido!

-¿Qué, qué pasa? –pregunté contrariada

-¡no hagas preguntas y ven! –y acto seguido me tomo del brazo y me obligo a correr junto con él al tiempo que nos despedíamos de Izzy, y yo le prometía que hablaríamos más tarde.

Una vez lejos de ahí yo le pregunté que era eso tan importante que él me tenía que mostrar, y entonces me enseño la primera plana de periódico escolar, contrario a lo que yo pensaba, no era un diario con movimiento como en _Harry Potter _era un diario común y corriente. Yo me acerqué para leer la primera plana, y para mi aun más grande sorpresa, estaba YO en ella, posando, no se cuando fue que posé, pero me veía… bien. La nota decía:

_**Nueva estrella en el olimpo**___

_La hija de la diosa Afrodita, la señorita Odette, apareció en el baile de anoche con una resplandeciente vestido blanco y rosa, que hizo las delicias de todos los caballeros presentes en la ceremonia; de la mano de Taichi-kun, hijo del señor Zeus, pasó la prueba máxima de popularidad, al ser coronada como la chica mejor vestida, robando la atención de las hormonas masculinas presentes en ele evento. Seguiremos de cerca el estilo de la chica, para comprobar que en efecto, sea por el resto del año, la chica mejor vestida, y, de esta manera, defienda su corona._

Quedé estupefacta, era en mucho tiempo, la peor noticia que había recibido, te estarás preguntando porque. Simple, significaba que durante el resto del año, no me iban a dejar ni a sol, ni a sombra, y yo realmente disfrutaba mi soledad.

-¡no! ¡No puede ser! ¡Esto es horrible! –grité horrorizada, acto que por supuesto, Davis no entendió

-no entiendo, cualquier chica estaría feliz… pensé que con esto serías feliz –dijo cabizbajo el muchacho y con desilusión, realmente me hizo sentir mal.

-no, Davis, no es lo que tu piensas, por supuesto que me halaga estar en la primera plana, y te lo agradezco, pero no me gusta ser perseguida, no quiero que todos me persigan, o tener que usar el resto de año ropa tonta como la que usé ayer…

-pero, es que… Ode-chan, no tienes que usar todo el tiempo ese tipo de ropa, _tu con lo que te pongas luces preciosa._

-o.o –quedé sin palabras.

-de verdad, eres… sublime, aun más que tu madre –esta bien, era oficial, esas comparaciones con mi mama me empezaban a frustrar- de verdad, eres tan… -tomo mis manos entre las suyas y me miró con dulzura, pero fue interrumpido por Draco, cuya presciencia no fue agradable para ninguno de los dos.

-Ode-chan ¡Ode-chan! ¡Que guardadito te lo tenías! ¡No me imaginé que estuvieras tan reina! –dijo el chico mientras me miraba descaradamente de arriba hacia abajo. Era desagradable- me retracto de lo que dije, eres un biscocho, una preciosura, una diosa, una…

-¡si, si, si, bueno ya basta de platica! ¡Adiós amigo! –dijo quien imaginas, con la misma paciencia que un perro rabioso.

-oye, ¿Qué te pasa Davis? ¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo? –dijo el rubio con un tono retador (N/A: si, saque el dialogo de la mala adaptación al español latino de la película de digimon, _our war game_, no, no es culpa de el estudio de doblaje, ya lo sé).

-¡ay, eres tan molesto como una astilla en la planta del pie!

-¡y tu tan molesto como un termómetro en el trasero!

-¡pues tu eres tan desesperante como un niño hiperactivo con puñado de dulces!

-¡y tú tan insufrible como los integrantes de RBD! (N/A: no se me ofendan por fa ls fans de RBD-_-u)

-¡ay, no se peleen! –Grité exasperada- ¡pelear es para estúpidos!

-perdón pero este tarado necesita una lección –gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo, y siguieron discutiendo, me empecé a escabullir de allí, para cuando volteé, ya se estaban transformando en marmotas, cucarachas, arañas, ardillas, o cualquier animal que se les ocurría. Cuando me retiré definitivamente de ahí, Draco era una serpiente, y Davis… era una cosa azul, mezcla de perro, dinosaurio, y que sé yo, con orejitas medianamente largas, y con un hocico chato que se le veía muy gracioso (N/A: si no captaste, era v-mon).

Ya fuera de peligro, me propuse ir a visitar a Mimi. Cuando llegué, toqué la puerta, y ella me hizo pasar rápidamente.

-¡ay, vida mía! ¡La vida no es justa, no lo es, no lo es! –decía ella llorando, su cama era un mar de lágrimas…

**Espero que esté todo bien, por que parece que entre ella e Izzy, las cosas no van bien.**

_Bueno, ya está, espero le haya gustado, tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo. Si llegaste hasta aquí, mereces un lugar permanente en el monte olimpo._

_Déjenme sus coments. Por favor, cuídense, pórtense como puedan, si portan bien, y les dan recompensa, me comparten la mitad, si se portan mal, que no los cachen. _

_Bye, Bye. _


	7. Chapter 7 Amigas y rivales

Cap.7

_¡Hola! Ya llegué con la continuación, espero que te guste, déjame tu comentario, si te gusto, sino, no. _

-¡ay, vida mía! ¡La vida no es justa, no lo es, no lo es! –decía ella llorando, su cama era un mar de lágrimas.

-¿Qué sucede Mimi-chan? –pregunté realmente contrariada

-¡una cree que se va a enamorar y que todo va a salir como en un cuento de hadas! ¡Pero no! ¡Cuando crees que eres dichosa por tener la capacidad de amar a un ser humano, éste te da una puñalada por la espalda!

-¿de qué estás hablando Mimi-chan?

-¡hablo de que no todo lo que brilla es oro! –y rompió en llanto, justo sobre mis piernas, lo cual me puso triste, soy mala para ver a la gente sufrir, me pongo a llorar junto con ellos- él ¡ÉL! ¡Él es malo! ¡Lo odio!

-¿a quien?

-¡a Izzy! –logró articular para después seguir llorando

-o.O –fue sorpresiva su respuesta.

-verás, snif. Yo estaba bailando con él, cuando le dije lo mucho que me gustaba, que era el hombre de mis sueños, que quería una vida a su lado, y snif, le robé un beso, snif, luego él me apartó bruscamente y me dijo, snif, me dijo…

-¿Qué te dijo? -pregunté con gran interés

-… me dijo que por qué lo besaba, que si estaba loca, que lo disculpara, que no era su intención herirme, que yo le agradaba mucho, pero que… -sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas otra vez- … ¡Que él amaba a otra!

-¡! -mi cara expresó mucha sorpresa, era una arma de dos filos esa respuesta, pues significaba que Mimi-chan no era competencia, pero, o yo era esa otra, o tenía que descubrir pronto quien era.

-¡realmente no fue tan brusco! realmente lo dijo con delicadeza, se notaba que no me quería lastimar, pero… -su voz se volvió a quebrar- …pero ¡yo lo amo! ¡Y me duele, me duele mucho! –volvió a llorar, realmente, estaba inconsolable, se supone que yo debería de estar contenta por tener el camino más despejado, pero, no era así, entendía perfectamente su sufrimiento, no era algo que yo le desease a alguien

- te entiendo, créeme, sé cómo te sientes –le dije mientras cerraba los ojos, y recordaba… esos amargos recuerdos de mis primeros amores, todos, fracasos, todos desilusiones- llora, es lo mejor, eso va a curar tu espíritu, no es un camino fácil, va a tardar un poco, pero esto es sólo el preludio de lo que será algún día, tu gran amor, el corazón debe pasar por muy duras pruebas, a veces, éstas duran mucho, a veces no, pero al final; encontrarás el verdadero amor, te lo aseguro.

-snif, ¿de verdad?

-si, de verdad, -le dije con toda honestidad, esas palabras me habían salido directo del corazón, y eran las mismas palabras que yo me repetía cada vez que me pasaba lo mismo.

-¡muchas gracias Ode-chan! ¡Eres una gran amiga! –y dicho esto, se abalanzó sobre mí, ambas caímos sobre su cama, y la verdad, me sentí bien, era lindo ser el confort para un corazón destrozado.

Nos quedamos un rato, las dos conversando, ella me felicitó por ser la ganadora, y me comentó contenta que había logrado su cometido, hablamos de mi situación, y ella me aconsejó lo mismo que Yoley-chan y Kari-chan, que le dejara las cosas claras a Taichi-kun. Cuando finalmente cayó dormida, la dejé arropada en su habitación, y me salí con cuidado, ya eran las cinco de la tarde, y me sorprendió lo rápido que se me pasó el día. Iba tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos, que no noté cuando T.K.-kun se me acercó.

-¡Hola! –dijo él mientras me tocaba un hombro con delicadeza, pero aún con lo dulce de su tonalidad de voz, yo me sobresalté- ¡ay, discúlpame! No era mi intención asustarte…

-no, yo estaba distraída, no ha sido tu culpa –dije con amabilidad, no sé por que, pero este muchacho me inspira mucha confianza.

-menos mal, ¡Ah! ¡Te felicito por…!

-…si, por ganar a la mejor vestida, gracias, -dije y no pude ocultar mi tono hostil respecto al tema-

-… te da gusto ganar ¿no? –dijo él con sarcasmo

-no me mal interpretes, no es que no me guste, pero le resto importancia al significado y el trasfondo de ese premio. Yo en lo personal, hubiese preferido ganar un premio por ser… no sé, la mejor lectora, o romper un record por leer mas libros en un día…

-… está bien, entiendo eso, pero ¿qué tiene de malo ganar un premio algo superficial? Míralo de esta manera, es un premio hueco, sí, pero… también es un reconocimiento, te reconocen por ser una chica bella, eso es lo que significa el premio, no cualquiera hubiera podido lucir ese vestido tan hermoso como tú lo luciste.

-… -quedé sin palabras (digo, era un guapísimo muchacho diciéndome el mejor cumplido que me habían hecho)- gracias… -logré articular, con las mejillas ruborizadas.

- solo recuerda, nunca perder tu esencia, tu espíritu, tu sencillez, pues esos detalles te hacen mas bella. Te quiero no solo por como eres, sino por como soy yo cuando estoy contigo

-…-quedé sin habla, no pude decir nada en mi defensa, el brillo que tomaron sus ojos marinos mientras me decía aquel cumplido, es algo que no pude olvidar (además, en ese momento, era yo una barra de mantequilla en un horno de microondas).

-nos vemos, musa mía –dijo con dulzura y se desapareció (literalmente) con el soplar del viento.

Quedé estupefacta, petrificada, sin habla, ahí parada a la mitad del pasillo, centauros, minotauros, faunos, y demás híbridos, pasaban por ahí, corriendo, gritando, y diciendo tonterías, y yo solo estaba parada, no fue sino hasta que escuché un grito a mis costados que reaccioné.

-¡Odette! –gritó para casi quedarse sin pulmones la pobre secretaria del director.

-¡que! ¿Eh? ¿Qué? –dije regresando a este planeta y un poco aturdida por el grito de Sora.

-te busca el señor director.

-¿a… a mi?

-sí, a ti.

-pe-pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Yo que hice?

-nada, nada sólo ven.

Al llegar al edificio principal donde se hallaba localizada la oficina del director, encontré que el director estaba gritándole a dos personas en el interior de su oficina, ambos aludidos solo atinaban a decir: "lo siento" y al salir, vi a una comadreja y a un gato siamés cabizbajos mientras el director les decía:

-¡…Y regresen a sus verdaderas formas par de idiotas!

- o_o –fue la reacción de Sora y mía al verlos como pequeños animalitos, y como regresaban a sus verdaderos aspectos.

-Ho-hola Ode-chan –dijeron ambos con la cabeza agachada.

-hola chicos… -_-u

-adelante, Odette –escuché al fondo de la oficina de Zeus. Acto seguido entré, como es de esperarse, me felicitó por mi "triunfo" en el concurso ese que gané.

Mientras el director me felicitaba, escuchaba que afuera los gritos no paraban por parte de ambos muchachos, cuando finalmente salí de allí, Draco era una oruga y Davis un pajarito, dispuesto a tragarse a Draco, éste corría como podía, mas bien se arrastraba y Sora, estaba inconsciente (no preguntes).

El director hizo un ademán con la mano y los dos cayeron desmayados instantáneamente, Sora despertó y yo salí corriendo.

Me recosté a dormir, esa noche, con mil cosas en la mente, Izzy-kun y su misteriosa forma ser, Mimi-chan, T.K. y Davis, en fin, marmotas comadrejas pájaros y orugas, todo eso cruzaba por mi cabeza. Me costó trabajo conciliar el sueño. Desperté muy temprano me puse como pude el uniforme (no sé como lo logre), y me dirigí a la primera aula del día, era el salón de Atenea, y cuando entré, todos me miraban.

-bu-buenos días, dije tímidamente.

-¡hola Ode-chan! ¡Siéntate cerca de mí! –gritó Mimi-chan con frivolidad

-s-si, claro –dije yo entre dientes.

Observé como todo el salón estaba al pendiente de lo que yo decía, o hacia, y me frustraba un poco, pero noté que Izzy me miraba y eso me alentó un poco.

-oye, Ode-chan, mira, la rastrera esa de Debbie, está mirando a Izzy, creo que ESA es la comadreja que me lo quitó –sinceramente lo dudaba, pues él ni siquiera notó su existencia- tiene una mirada perdida, como de "teibolera" principiante, creo que anda en malos pasos, ¿tu no?

-basta Mimi-chan creo que estás exagerando –dije también yo, entre susurros

-¡Shh! –dijo Kari-chan antes de que Atenea se diera cuenta, ambas callamos y seguimos con la clase.

Después de clases, me encontré con Taichi-kun y aclaramos lo del rumor del beso, me dijo que había sido culpa de un amigo suyo, que había malinterpretado las cosas. Pero en ese momento, Davis se acercó con una mirada retadora y le dijo a Taichi:

-¡he venido a retarte a un duelo mágico! ¡El premio: Ode-chan!

-o_O –no dijo nada Tai, y menos yo.

-¡alto! –Dijo cierto encantador y lindo rubio-yo…

-¡ah, tu también! Un duelo de tres! –dijo Davis. Malinterpretando a T.K.

-¡de cuatro! –dijo Draco.

_**Genial, ahora pelearan por mi, la vida está en mi contra. **_

_Bueno, ya quedó, espero que les haya gustado, recuerda que por leer te conviertes en un semi-dios, y por dejar tu review, en un dios digno rival de Zeus._

_Pórtate bien, mira a ambos lados antes de cruzar, no hables con desconocidos, y si te portas mal, no me eches la culpa._

_¡Adiosito!_


	8. Chapter 8 Confrontación mágica

Cap. 8 Confrontación mágica.

_Pues ya regresé con otro Cap. De esta historia, disfrútenlo, o no, pero recuerden que lo hago sin fines de llenar mis bolsillos con la historia, solo por diversión._

Después de clases, me encontré con Taichi-kun y aclaramos lo del rumor del beso, me dijo que había sido culpa de un amigo suyo, que había malinterpretado las cosas. Pero en ese momento, Davis se acercó con una mirada retadora y le dijo a Taichi:

-¡he venido a retarte a un duelo mágico! ¡El premio: Ode-chan!

-o_O –no dijo nada Tai, y menos yo.

-¡alto! –Dijo cierto encantador y lindo rubio-yo…

-¡ah, tu también! ¡Un duelo de tres! –dijo Davis. Malinterpretando a T.K.

-¡de cuatro! –dijo Draco.

Los miré incrédula por lo que mis hasta ese momento vírgenes oídos estaban escuchando, ellos se iban a pelear, y no sólo se iban a pelear, sino que… ¡pelearían por mí! En ese momento yo no sabía si sentirme muy afortunada, o todo lo contrario.

-hey, ¡chotto matte! ¡No se peleen! –grité alarmada, pero mis esfuerzos eran vanos, pues todos hicieron caso omiso a mis súplicas.

-¡Hey, que emocionante! ¡Pelearán por Ode-chan! ¡Sí! -decía una frívola Mimi.

-_trágame tierra_ –pensaba para mí, pidiendo que un milagro detuviese la pelea- _¡Por favor, sálvame Zeus!_

-aquí y ahora –dijo muy seguro Davis de sus palabras

-¡me parece bien! –Dijo Draco- el ganador se queda con Ode-chan

-¡Sí! –dijo inesperadamente Taichi-san, secundado por T.K.

Así, comenzó la pelea, Davis actuó primero, con una especie de ráfaga de aire que levantó a Draco por los aires, valga la redundancia, y que lo dejó suspendido en el aire, a merced de Davis. T.K arremetió en contra del moreno, quien con unas agujas gruesas de hierro puro logró que Davis perdiera la concentración, y que Draco cayera bruscamente al piso. En ese momento, Draco de la nada, sacó una katana y ésta lanzaba unas espectaculares luces que al contacto te incendiaban (era aterrador) y consumían por completo, Tai por su parte, sacó truenos de sus dedos (si, los poderes del papá) y los comenzó a lanzar hacia sus contrincantes, T.K. los repelió con éxito sólo tuvo que volverse todo de metal, y lo superó sin problemas, Davis usó un campo invisible alrededor de sí y los rayos no lo tocaron, pero Draco no corrió con la misma suerte, ya que uno de los rayos de Taichi lo alcanzó, y cayó disparado hacia atrás cayendo inconsciente instantáneamente.

Mimi, Kari, Yoley, Cody, el resto de los alumnos y yo mirábamos estupefactos la acción, Izzy se había marchado a la biblioteca, y por eso no se dio cuenta de lo acontecido. Y con Draco fuera de camino, los tres muchachos siguieron su contienda, Davis elevó con sus poderes psíquicos todos los objetos pesados que se encontró, cajas, yunques (no me preguntes de dónde salieron), sillas de hierro (tampoco preguntes…), y cosas por el estilo; y las arrojaba a sus dos contrincantes, T.K. por su parte lanzaba cuchillas cada vez mas gruesas y Taichi y sus truenos eran algo de cuidado, la pelea estaba muy pareja, cuando los tres de pronto, se acorralaron mutuamente, T.K. con sus cuchillas, Davis con un pesado objeto como una espera de hierro, y Taichi los tenía inmóviles con sus truenos, los tres se apuntaban entre ellos y no se podían mover cuando de pronto, una llamarada de fuego explotó muy cerca dónde ellos estaban, era un fuego rojo muy intenso y caliente, la intensa llamarada obligó a los tres chicos a romper sus posiciones y prestar atención al nuevo atacante, quien con maestría impecable esquivó cada uno de los ataques de los otros, el trueno de Tai, y hierro de T.K. y el aire y la psiquis de Davis, para contrarrestar con llamas que era 100% certeras, si no hubiesen esquivado rápidamente los ataques, les hubieran acertado y eso no hubiera sido bueno. El atacante misterioso hizo uso de su maestría para mantener a raya a los tres contrincantes y logró apaciguar sus ímpetus. Solo para salir de entre las sombras y dejarnos atónitos a todos. Era Izzy, todos quedamos paralizados al ver a Izzy dando muestra de tal habilidad en combate, pues era algo que no nos esperábamos. Los tres luchadores perdedores, eran los más sorprendidos. Yo estaba en una esquina, escondida detrás de unos pilares, cuando él se acercó, sentí la piel de gallina.

-Hola, ¿estás bien Ode-chan? ¿No te asustaron estos tres salvajes? –me preguntó con una sincera sonrisa en el rostro, mientras me extendía la mano para salir de mi escondite.

-N-n-no, no, claro que no –dije con falsa seguridad, pero la verdad es que siempre he sido bien cobarde.

-ah que bien, menos mal, que estos tres rufianes no te lastimaron, por que pudieron haberlo hecho ¿verdad caballeros? –recriminó Izzy con un tono severo y una mirada reprendedora.

- -_-u –los tres chicos, cabizbajos asintieron, sin poder hacer el uso de replica, pues, hasta cierto punto, ellos tenían razón.

-Digan que lo sienten, y dense la mano –dijo Izzy.

-lo… lo sentimos Ode-chan –dijeron los tres cual niños castigados o regañados.

-no… no hay problema. No se preocupen –yo estaba muy apenada, pero por dentro mi corazón tenía una fiesta, por que Izzy había intervenido y no solo eso, había ganado. Era más de lo que yo podía esperar.

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¡Todos deberían estar en sus respectivas áreas haciendo sus tareas! –dijo una severa Artemisa y acto seguido, todos se fueron a sus actividades correspondientes.

Pero Izzy, Mimi, Kari, Yoley, Cody y yo nos quedamos en esa zona, junto a Draco, al cual tuvimos que llevar a la enfermería, antes de que algo más grave le pasara, a Davis, Taichi-san y T.K. se los llevaron a la dirección.

-¡ay, que mal! ¡Ya no supimos quien ganó! –Dijo Mimi- ¿tu quien crees que ganó, Cody-kun?

-yo creo que ganó Izzy-kun –dijo Kari interrumpiendo a Cody.

-¡yo también! –agregó Yoley.

-¡le pregunté a Cody! –dijo Mimi molesta, todavía no perdonaba a Izzy.

-yo creo que Koushiro-kun ganó –dijo Cody con la habitual cortesía que lo caracteriza

- ¬¬u –a Mimi no le hizo ninguna gracia.

-¡vaya! No creo haber ganado honestamente, solo intervine en la pelea…

-estoy de acuerdo con eso –refunfuñó Mimi- solo fue casualidad ¿verdad Ode-chan?

-bueno yo…

-¡no te desquites así! ¿Solo por que Izzy-kun no te corresponde? – ¡Eres mas mala de lo que yo jamás pensé! –me interrumpió Kari muy molesta.

-¡tú no te metas, no es tu asunto! –le respondió Mimi

-¡si me meto por que Izzy-kun me agrada y no me parece justo!…

-¡eres una _ lame botas!_

-¡vamos, chicas no discutan! –los intentos de Yoley eran vanos, por que pronto, comenzaron a agarrarse del cabello y comenzaron a pelear, también terminaron involucrando la magia, por eso, llegó Apolo, y se las llevó, Cody y Yoley fueron con ellos, fue una excusa de Yoley para dejarme sola con Izzy.

-eres un gran peleador, Izzy-kun –dije yo ruborizada

-no es para tanto, en realidad todavía tengo muchas fallas –dijo modestamente

-¿fallas? Yo no vi ninguna falla, es más creo que lo hiciste mejor que ellos.

-¿tu lo crees?

-si, si lo creo

-gracias –dijo él con una sonrisa sincera en su bello rostro, en ese momento, ambos nos acercamos inconcientemente el uno a otro, y como en la biblioteca, nos fundimos, en un beso largo, nuestras lenguas se buscaron otra vez, esta vez, hubo la deferencia de que el se aferró a mí con fuerza, como si no quisiese que ese momento terminara. Yo hice lo mismo y lo tomé de los hombros, pero el maldito aire no separó; a ambos no hacía falta, sin embargo, él me seguía mirando con amor. Acarició mi mejilla con su mano y acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oído. Yo solo atinaba a mirar su rostro, sus profundos ojos negros que me miraban con dulzura, su boca que había probado recientemente. Una vez más me besó, peor este era un beso más tierno, más dulce, repentinamente bajo a mi cuello y lo besó, sentí que la piel se me erizaba, era una sensación increíble, desabrochó mi blusa y continuó con su labor. Pero no era el lugar ni el momento, lo siguiente que yo iba a hacer, provocaría que me odiara de por vida, pues tenia que interrumpirlo, pero el me interrumpió primero.

-te amo

-¿Qué? –le pregunté incrédula

-que te amo, me gustas, te adoro –sus ojos expresaban tanta verdad que le creí instantáneamente. Aquello era un sueño, y si no lo era que me lo hicieran saber, por que era, según yo, el sueño más bello y cruel que jamás había tenido.

-es un sueño –se me escapó

-no Odette, no lo es, te amo, desde que te conozco, sé que parece ser poco tiempo, pero en realidad yo te conozco desde hace mucho

-¿de que hablas?

-verás, yo soy el único de todos que se enteró quien era en realidad antes de tiempo, pues cuando era pequeño, escuché a mis padres teniendo una platica respecto a mis poderes, y ellos notaron que estaba ahí, así que me entrenaron, pro que una vez te enteras de la verdad, no hay marcha atrás –explicaba él y yo sólo lo escuchaba con el corazón a mil por hora- entonces me explicaron que todos ustedes existían y que como parte de mi entrenamiento como el hijo de la diosa que guía a los listos, era mi deber guiar a uno de los que compartían destino conmigo, que de todas lo iba a hacer, y me dieron a elegir entre todos, y la ganadora fuiste tú.

-¿Por qué?

-por que en cuanto te vi, me dejaste prendado a ti, Odette. Entonces te ayudé a notar cuando alguien te estaba traicionado, te ayudé cuando tenía dificultades, guíe los eventos anteriores a tu fiesta de dieciséis. Yo estaba ahí cuando esos desgraciados te rompían tu dulce corazón, y lloraba junto contigo, y me encargué de castigarlos, por que _ese _también es el trabajo de Atenea.

- ¿de verdad? –estaba incrédula, esta feliz y a la vez apenada, y la verdad, no sabía lo que sentía.

-sí Odette, de verdad, yo estoy aquí para ayudarte. Espero que no te moleste que te haya seguido todos estos años.

-no, no te preocupes, yo… yo también te amo Izzy-kun -¡lo hice se lo dije!

-¿en serio? –preguntó con felicidad en la mirada y al borde de las lágrimas

-si, en serio, te amo, me gustas… y mucho –cuando dije eso, él se abalanzó sobre mi y caímos al piso los dos nos miramos, en ese omento no hacía falta nada más.

-¡bravo! ¡Que conmovedor! ¡Dos felices novios! No les importa la adversidad, ni quien los quiera separar, siempre y cuando estén juntos. –dijo una voz a lo lejos, ambos nos sobresaltamos. Y no paramos buscando el origen de aquella voz. **Espero que no sea Mimi-chan o si no me sentiré una maldita roba-novios**.

_Pues ya está espero les haya gustado, ojalá no haya quedado muy corto, cuídense y pórtense como puedan. Por favor comenten. Recuerda que tienes un lugar en los campos elíseos por leer esto, yo y Ode-chan nos encargamos de eso. ¡Bye,Bye!_


	9. Chapter 9 Hechizo desagradable

Cap 9

_Hola, soy yo otra vez, con otro loco capi de mi loca historia, perdón si tardé en subirla, pero he tenido un receso creativo y no he podido hacerlo. Pero ya está._

_Advertencia: este Cap, está ligeramente, pero sólo ligeramente más fuerte en cuanto a contenido "sexual" no es nada alarmante, pero ya saben, hay que hacer la advertencia, pro aquello de las mentes mas susceptibles. Temas como el aborto y la masturbación se tratan (reitero, súper leve), para que después no me linchen. Sobre advertencia no hay engaño._

-¡bravo! ¡Que conmovedor! ¡Dos felices novios! No les importa la adversidad, ni quien los quiera separar, siempre y cuando estén juntos. –dijo una voz a lo lejos, ambos nos sobresaltamos. Y no paramos buscando el origen de aquella voz. Era una voz grave, cuando reparé en ello, me sentí aliviada, al saber que no se trataba de Mimi-chan.

-¡Matt! –Dijimos nosotros incorporándonos inmediatamente- ¿Qué haces por aquí? –preguntó un sobresaltado Izzy.

-Ah, nada, iba paseando cuando os escuché decir todas esas cursilerías, así que decidí saludarlos, espero no les moleste, chicos-dijo tranquilo el muchacho con ojos color océano, con ambas manos al fondo de los bolsillos de su entallado pantalón del uniforme y miraba directamente hacia donde estábamos nosotros.-no pude resistir ¡se veían tan tiernos! –dijo el chico con irónica burla.

-¡no te burles Matt! –dijo mi Izzy apenado (si, le dije: "mi Izzy" ¡genial!... OK demasiado cursi ¬¬)

-Yamato-kun… ¿escuchó todo? –pregunté yo ruborizada

-si, pero no te preocupes, no pienso decir nada que ustedes no me permitan decir –dijo él con una amplia sonrisa cómplice

-muchas gracias, suspiré aliviada

-otra cosa preciosa

-¿Qué sucede Yamato-kun?

-no me digas "Yamato-kun"; soy sólo Matt. ¿OK?

-si, si, claro –dije apenada, mientras Izzy sólo nos miraba, después rompió el momentáneo silencio que quedó entre los tres

-pero, vamos a tener que ocultar nuestro noviazgo, al menos hasta que Mimi se sienta, mejor.

-¿nuestro noviazgo? ¿Somos novios? ¿De verdad? –pregunté asombrada

-pues claro que sí –dijo mi pelirrojo con ternura- pero ya sabes, para no herir susceptibilidades…

-si, si, lo entiendo –dije algo afligida, pero él tenía razón.

A la noche me encontraba leyendo un libro, leía un libro de hechizos, y descubrí con horror que no tenía un gran trabajo, mas que velar por todas esas chicas que son lindas, o que quieren serlo, también descubrí que mi madre no era únicamente diosa de la belleza y la fertilidad, sino que era la diosa de la sexualidad, o sea, a ella le tocaba cuidar el romance erótico, a las parejas cuando estaban haciendo "aquellito", y que, obviamente; YO tenía que volverme una experta en esa materia, eso incluía leer el kamasutra, y de perdida, haber aplicado una de sus leyes aunque sea una vez. Contrario a lo que cualquier mentecilla pervertida pensaría, esa noticia no me hacía feliz, había guardado celosamente mi virginidad mucho tiempo como para perderla así, fácilmente, sólo por que un estúpido libro experto en poderes de diosas griegas de la belleza (y sexualidad) así lo decían.

Totalmente abrumada con la información recientemente descubierta, me tiré a la cama, suspiré inconforme, y cerré los ojos, inmediatamente, SU imagen me invadió, rayos, estaba enamorada hasta los dientes de él, y ahora él lo sabía. Nos habíamos besado y había sido maravilloso. Pero lo verdaderamente especial era que ÉL me amaba también. Empecé a pensar en su boca, en su cuerpo bien formado y sus labios que me derretían, lentamente, y sin darme cuenta, llevé una de mis manos hasta mi vientre, metí a mano bajo la falda… y bajo mi pantaleta… y comencé a… estimularme yo sola comencé amover las caderas y aumentaba el ritmo y estaba tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos, en él, en su boca, en lo que sentía y que nunca antes había sentido, que no noté cuando tocaron a la puerta con fuerza. Asustada, brinqué en mi lugar y entonces noté lo que estaba haciendo exaltada me asusté y noté que mi labio inferior estaba sangrando, había reprimido mis gemidos a tal punto que me abrí el labio. Rápidamente acomodé mi falda, y me puse crema en las manos (para tapar el olor, ja, ja -con perfume funciona mejor-)

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto en abrir la puerta? ¿Qué hacía Ode-chan? –me preguntó Mimi con curiosidad.

-no, nada, me quedé dormida, es todo –mentí con toda naturalidad, la verdad, no sé como lo hice.

-¡ah, perdón! ¿Te desperté? –dijo ella preocupada

-si, pero no te preocupes, está bien, de todos modos tengo que seguir leyendo e libro de mi materia interna

-¿ya te tocó leerlo? ¡Es muy aburrido! Sólo te enseña a usar tu poder interior y no sé que cosas, a mí me aburrió

-bueno, a mi me pareció interesante.

- bueno pero no vine a decirte eso, tengo algo que confesarte

-¿a mi? ¿Qué es? –pregunté curiosa

-creo que estoy embarazada

-¡¿Qué?

-¡que creo que estoy embarazada!

-pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?

- verás, ayer domingo, después de hablar contigo y de que yo me fuera a mi dormitorio otra vez, para aventajar una tarea de magia 1, Tai tocó a mi puerta, yo le abrí y comenzamos a charlar de lo desafortunados que éramos en el amor, de pronto, no sé como, ni sé por que lo vi atractivo, y lo besé, luego él a mí. Luego él beso mi cuelo, luego me quitó la blusa, la falda, y yo la camisa y el pantalón. Nos besamos con más intensidad hasta que quedamos desnudos y… sucedió.

-o_O –no podía cerrar los ojos, estaba perpleja, ante lo que ella me decía, su falta de amor, los orilló a una decisión precipitada, y ahora ella se arrepentía- ¿pero, como puedes asegurar que estás embarazada?

-es que hoy tenía que bajarme y… no me bajó

-¡¿Qué?

-¡si! ¡Lo sé soy tonta! ¡Y estoy jodida!

-_y bien jodida_ – pensé para mí pero no me atreví a decírselo- no te desesperes, esto es un mundo de magia, alguna solución debe de existir.

- Snif, ¿tú lo crees? –me dijo ella entre sollozos.

-si, mira, acabo de descubrir que soy la diosa de la sexualidad, debe de haber algo que yo pueda hacer al respecto.

-¡gracias! ¡Gracias Ode-chan, eres una gran amiga! –decía la efusiva chica con lágrimas en los ojos.

A la mañana siguiente, y en plena clase de control de energía (chakra, chii o como le quieras llamar) noté como Mimi le hacía señas a Tai, dándole a entender lo que pasaba, yo la golpee ligeramente con el codo para que se callara, por suerte, Taichi-kun no le había entendido, porque sino, la que se hubiera armado en pleno salón de clases, pero entonces, Kari-chan, que estaba a lado de Tai, y que sí había entendido, le preguntó con la mirada si era verdad, y Mimi le dijo que si (en verdad, no sé como se entendían). La otra hizo una expresión de asombro, y Mimi solo agachó la cabeza, Kari la regaño con los ojos, y le preguntó de quien era le bebé, y Mimi también con los ojos y ayudada con su manos, le dijo que Tai, Kari se sorprendió, para esto, en esta clase todos nos sentamos en círculo en un espacio abierto, y se nos pide meditación, para esto cerramos los ojos y juntamos las manso, pero ellas dos estaban "platicando" y lógicamente, Apolo las descubrió. Y con una rama de un árbol, que él manipuló, les pegó en la nuca a ambas y entonces las dos regresaron a su deber.

A la salida, yo las regañe por no poner atención a la clase, pero la verdad había estado tan distraída como ellas, al notar que Izzy se portaba como siempre, me saludaba cordialmente y yo a él, me carcomían las ansias por gritarle: _"¡adiós mi amor, te amo!"._ Pero claro, no podía. Además siempre he estado en contra de eso, por lo tanto mejor me abstengo de hacerlo. Decidimos decirle a Yoley para que las cuatro buscáramos una solución al problema de Mimi. De entre todos los libros que encontramos había uno que decía: _"Hechizos para Afrodita y Eros" _

-¡ah, mira! ¡Este es un libro para ti! –Dijo Mimi- ¡léelo Ode-chan, léelo!

-¡ya, ya, ya voy! A ver…. ¡ah, aquí hay algo!

_HECHIZO PARA DESHACERSE DE UNA VIDA NO NATA:_

_Vida que se gesta_

_Dentro de mis santuarios internos; _

_Regresa a tu lugar _

_En los campos elíseos._

¬¬ … no lo sé, me parece algo bobo –dije algo desilusionada

¿de qué hablas? ¡es perfecto! –dijo emocionada a superficial muchacha

a veces pienso que nacimos en los lugares equivocados –_eres perfecta como hija de mi mamá _–dije entre susurros

-¿Qué? –preguntó ella

no, nada, nada.

Bueno, bueno, ¡ya Ode-chan haz el hechizo! –dijeron con prisa las desesperadas muchachas

¡ya, ya, ya! Esta bien. Ejemm… _vida que se gesta dentro de sus santuarios internos; regresa a tu lugar en los campos elíseos._ –conjuré mientras apuntaba a Mimi-chan, como nos lo habían enseñado en la clase de hechizos básicos. Inmediatamente, un calor se apoderó de mi mano, y una intensa luz salió de ella y se posó en el vientre de Mimi-chan. Después esa linda luz se convirtió en una bruma gris que se elevó hacia el cielo, cuando llegó al techo, volvió a ser blanca, entonces traspasó este, y desapareció. Mimi-chan se hizo una prueba mortal –como suelen decirle a las pruebas de embarazo comunes y corrientes- y resultó negativa.

¡siiiii! ¡perfecto! ¡soy feliz! –celebraba la efusiva chica mientras nosotras la observábamos, Kari y Yoley contentas, y yo con miedo, acababa de matar a un ser vivo, un ser vivo del tamaño de una célula, pero un ser vivo al fin. Algo deprimida, mi sonrisa por haber conjurado un hechizo a la perfección, se convirtió en tristeza, no pasó desapercibida mi actitud para las chicas, y me preguntaron si me sentía bien, sólo respondí, que necesitaba un poco de aire, y con una falsa tranquilidad; me escabullí hasta mi habitación, cuando llegué sólo pude sentarme en el sofá perla situado a un lado de mí cama. Y allí, quedé en silencio, no dije ni pensé nada. Sólo me quedé allí. Entonces, tocaron a mi puerta. Abrí, y detrás de ésta. Se encontraban Matt y T.K.

toc, toc (n/a: perdón por los efectos de sonido, esa una producción pobre)

¡ya voy! –dije tratando de dibujar una sonrisa- ¡ah, hola Yamato-kun y T.K.-kun!

¡hola Ode-chan! Venimos por que notamos que en la clase de conjuros básicos, tú fuiste la única que entendió y queríamos que nos ayudaras con la tarea –dijo T.K. con la cortesía que lo caracteriza

¡ah! ¡claro! Siéntense –ambos se sentaron y yo sólo los observé, no me sentía con ánimos de nada, y la verdad, estaba absorta en mis pensamientos. Ellos observaron que no hacia mas que mirarlos, y se extrañaron.

Ode-chan, Ode-chan… ¡Ode-chan! –dijeron los dos a la vez, hasta entonces reaccioné

¡ah, si, perdón! Lo siento… ¿me decían? –dije todavía distraída, entonces, ambos notaron que algo no andaba bien.

Ode-chan, ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué tan apagada y distraída? Tú no eres así.

No, nada, no es nada –no me creí ni yo misma

Vamos, sabes que eso no es verdad ¿Qué te pasa?

¡está bien! ¡está bien! ¡lo diré! –en ese momento, me solté llorando en brazos de T.K. y ambos sólo me escucharon desahogarme. Y les conté todo, que Mimi-chan salió embarazada, que yo la ayudé a abortar con magia, y cuán mal me sentía por ello. As lágrimas salían solas de mis ojos, lloré, mucho, incluso más quizá que Mimi-chan. Me sentía una asesina, una mala persona y todo eso se los dije a ambos.

Pero tú no tienes la culpa, la única que debería sentirse así, es Mimi, por involucrarte de manera inconsciente en sus problemas –dijo Izzy, de quien no había notado su presencia.

¡eh! ¡Izzy! ¿Qué haces aquí? –dije alarmada

te vi cuando ibas camino a tu cuarto tan cabizbaja, y me preocupaste –sentí que era el mejor novio del mundo. Pero no dije nada, solo le sonreí y agradecí su presencia con la mirada, y él lo notó.

Los tres chicos me ayudaron a desahogar mis penas, y T.K. solo observaba como Izzy y yo congeniábamos tan bien, Matt y yo notamos como se quedó callado y miraba a Izzy molesto. Matt solo se rió. Izzy fue el único que no notó sus celos ya Matt lo reprendió con la mirada y pellizcando su brazo discretamente.

Con más alivio en mi corazón, salimos los cuatro a hacer nuestras tareas, y entonces, una chica de cabellos rojos y largos nos detuvo.

-¡alto, roba-novios! ¡Eres perfecta ¿no? ¡Eres la flor más bella del ejido! ¡Me quitaste a mi Tai! ¡Te voy a hacer pagar con sangre novata! –dijo la exuberante muchacha, totalmente furiosa. ** Otra vez, estoy en problemas.**

_**Bueno, ya está, espero no haya quedado muy corto, recuerden, que cualquier cosa, háganmela saber con sus reviews. **_

_**Leer, es la máxima manera de obtener cultura, los dioses leían a diario para ser tan magnánimos como era. Así que al leer esto, no solo te vuelves culto, si no tan magnánimo como un dios.**_

_**¡Adiós!**_


	10. Chapter 10 Pelea de mujeres

_Cap 10 _

_**Perdón por la tardanza, pero mis otras historias me quitan algo de tiempo, y la verdad, estaba corta de inspiración. Yo espero que les guste este Cap, y si es así, por favor háganmelo saber con un review. Estos son los que me mantienen inspirada. **_

_**Lo de siempre, personajes no míos, historia si, no fines de lucro.**_

-¡alto, roba-novios! ¡Eres perfecta ¿no? ¡Eres la flor más bella del ejido! ¡Me quitaste a mi Tai! ¡Te voy a hacer pagar con sangre novata! –dijo la exuberante muchacha, totalmente furiosa. La efusiva muchacha se abalanzó contra mí, y con un cuchillo especial intentó cortarme. Yo solo pude esquivar todavía confundida, pues realmente no estaba muy segura de lo que le pasaba. Ella notó cómo la esquivé, y atacó de nuevo, entonces Izzy me dijo que tuviera cuidado por que ese cuchillo tenía la capacidad de robar la energía de un dios, y si eso pasaba, podía transferir todos los poderes del dios en cuestión, al usuario del puñal, su nombre, era "El cuchillo de Hades" cuchillo que supuestamente, estaba prohibido de usar, incluso para el mismísimo Hades, y que hacía unos cien años, había desaparecido misteriosamente.

Con esa información en mente, tuve que tener el doble de precaución, ya que la eufórica chica de nombre Crystal, atacó con mayor desesperación, y yo, con mi nula experiencia en batalla, sólo atinaba a esquivar sus ataques, de repente, una muchacha rubia, de ojos azul océano, de voluptuosas formas (sobretodo en la parte de arriba, extiéndase en los pechos), al igual que Crystal, y con un evidente carácter de los mil demonios me dijo:

-¡No vas a vencerla sólo huyendo! ¡Ataca por el amor de Zeus! O que ¿no tienes poderes?

-¡Akane! ¡¿De que lado estás? -preguntó Crystal confundida, después, mas enojada que antes exclamó- ¡también me quitaste a mi hermana! ¡Te odio! –y luego me aventó unas navajas hechas de hojas que ella misma hizo con su magia, desesperadamente, empezó a apuntar si cuchillo contra mí, y ya para ese momento, estaba perdiendo el juicio (OK, nunca pensé que alguien pudiera perder el juicio así por otro alguien, me da miedo) y entonces, yo sólo me detuve, y recordé las clases de defensa personal que me estaban dando, a si que simplemente, concentré todo mi poder y una fuerte ráfaga de viento, surgió repentinamente de mis manos, empecé a guiar esa ráfaga para atacar con ella, y lo logré, y cuánta sería la fuerza de mi ráfaga que Crystal salió volando muchos metros en el aire, entonces, solo quedó ahí paralizada, yo me acerqué temiendo haberla lesionado severamente.

-¡ay, Zeus! ¿Estás bien? –dije preocupada (no puedo evitarlo, tengo corazón de pollo)

-vaya, pobrecita, se ve muy lastimada –dijo Mimi-chan algo preocupada

-¡no era mi intención lastimarla! ¡De veras! –dije al borde del llanto

-lo sabemos Ode-chan, todos vimos, como te defendías de sus ataques, ella comenzó todo –dijo para tranquilizarme Mimi-chan

-Mimi-chan, no deberías juntarte con ella, es una roba-novios, de seguro, ELLA FUE LA QUE CAUSÓ QUE TÚ E Izzy-KUN SE PELEARAN –dijo ella venenosamente, cosa que por supuesto, me puso incómoda- ¿sabes? Escuché por ahí que ella e Izzy-kun tienen algo, que son novios o algo así. Que bien, la que se profesa como_** tú**_ amiga y como la diosa de la belleza, primero Taichi-san, y luego Izzy-kun, es más bien una _**diosa de la promiscuidad**_.

-¡¿Qué? –pregunté molesta

-no le hagas caso, Ode-chan, es una envidiosa, lo que haya pasado entre Izzy y yo no te incumbe, además, Ode-chan no sería capaz, de hacer una cosa así –dijo Mimi-chan muy segura de sí misma, yo por supuesto, sólo quería que me tragara la tierra- y si llegara a haber un romance entre ellos, poco importa, están en todo su derecho de ser felices –de acuerdo, esto último, me rompió el corazón.

-Crystal ya te luciste, ya vamonos, mamá no va a estar nada contenta con tu comportamiento, es más, estoy segura, que ya lo sabe, y que te va a castigar pro meterte con la hija de Afrodita…

-si, y yo también estoy molesto –interrumpió de repente una silueta ata, musculosa, de piel bronceada, y cabello castaño ondulado, era Zeus, en cuanto lo escuchamos, todos nos alarmamos, en especial, Crystal.

-¡Crystal! –Se oyó una voz femenina acercarse- ¡¿en que rayos estabas pensando cuando retaste a la hija de afrodita? ¿Acaso no sabes que es estúpido retar a la hija de un dios importante? Son más fuertes que el promedio –dijo la musa que se acercó a llamarle la atención a su impulsiva hija. Después de esto, la mujer se fue con a pelirroja tras de sí, y dejó a su hermana mayor con nosotros, los otros la saludaron muy bien, pero yo no la conocía.

Después me enteré que eran hijas de una de las musas, y que estaban en la clase verde, así le llamaban por que recuerda que los uniformes eran de distintos colores, y que el superior era el azul, en el caso del verde, era el que el seguía al azul, hijos de titanes y elfos estaban en esta clase, realmente no sé por que ellas estaban en esa clase.

-te preguntarás por que estamos en esa clase, -dijo Akane- verás son tres las musas principales, y las más reconocidas, Meletea, Mnemea, y Aedea, y las hijas de estas están en tu clase, pero las que somos hijas de musas menos famosas, somos relegadas a la zona verde, y nuestra madre es Tritone, una de las menos mencionadas y reconocidas. Es por eso, que estamos en esa clase, pero mi hermana lo cree injusto, y odia a todos en la clase azul, menos a Tai, que fue amable con ella, por que es un don Juan, y cuando se dio cuenta de que mi hermana quería algo serio con él, la cortó, en eso, llegaste tu… y el resto es historia.

Cuando Akane-san me dijo eso, me enojé mucho con Taichi-kun, con razón la muchacha estaba tan enojada conmigo. Sin embargo, Izzy me dijo que no le diera mayor importancia, y después de despedirnos de Akane-san, cada quién se fue a su dormitorio, excepto Izzy, que se quedó conmigo en mi habitación un rato más.

-todavía estás deprimida por lo de Mimi-chan ¿verdad? –me preguntó Izzy con su muy desarrollada intuición

-¿se nota mucho? –pregunté preocupada

-no, pero leí tu mirada, y te conozco bien, eres demasiado dulce –dijo él mientras acarici8aba mi mejilla con a suya y me abrazaba, sentí que todo el bello de mi cuerpo se erizaba, y como un impuso, lo besé.

-te amo, Izzy –le dije cuando nos separamos

-yo más –dijo él entre susurros y limpió las lágrimas que empezaban a correr en mi rostro. Él mi miró con ternura, y acto seguido me dijo:

-mira, quiero mostrarte algo. –y dicho esto, comenzó a mover sus manos y pies como si de una danza china se tratase. Al ritmo de sus movimientos, hermosas llamaradas surgían de sus manos y pies, saltos que producían llamas que formaban fuegos artificiales y movimientos de manos que formaban bellas figuras iluminaron mi habitación, no había música, sin embargo, yo podía escuchar una bella melodía cuando comenzaron a formarse mariposas de fuego de diferentes colores, muchas mariposas de fuego que al desaparecer, se convertían en brillos, algo así como el polvo de hadas de Campanita, o las luces que formaba la carta del brillo de Sakura Card Captor.

Maravillada, admiré aquel espectáculo, era lo más hermosos que haya visto en mi vida, y si a eso le agregamos que él no traía camisa cuando efectuó esta bella danza de fuego, podemos tener lo que se define como "la vista perfecta". Al culminar dicho "evento" hizo unos movimientos parecidos al Tai-Chi y de ellos salió un hermosos dragón chino de diferentes colores, juro que pude oír su rugido.

-¿te gustó? –me preguntó sudado y agitado

-¡SSSiiiiiii! ¡Me encantó, fue hermoso, precioso, perfecto, sublime! –Dije totalmente emocionada- ¡fue tan incre….! – y no terminé la frase por que él simplemente, puso su boca junto a la mía y me hizo callar de una manera perfecta.

Yo en ese momento no me di cuenta, pero a lo lejos, estaban Afrodita y Artemisa mirándonos orgullosas. Y en otro extremo del campus, estaba la susodicha pelirroja, planeando su venganza.

_**Pues ya quedó, espero te haya gustado, recuerda que la lectura es una virtud, y los que la ejercen son grandes virtuosos. Cuidate, pórtate, y quiérete. **_

_**Deja comentarios, los más posibles, no vemos, digo, nos leemos después.**_


	11. Chapter 11 Planeando la venganza

Cap. 11 Planeando la venganza.

_**¡Hola! Otra vez yo, con el Cap, 11 de esta gustada historia. Debo anunciar que de aquí en adelante, dependerá de ustedes que yo suba los siguientes Cap. Pues para que suba el Cap 12 de la nueva Afrodita, necesito superar los 20 reviews, así que, si quieren después de este, ver el Cap. 12, ya saben que hacer.**_

En la zona verde, a la soleada mañana del martes de la semana siguiente, un grupo de centauros, ninfas, y cíclopes platicaban.

-entonces, ¿Cómo crees que será posible lograr cambiar el clima del mundo? ¿Qué hechizo sería mejor? -preguntaba un centauro a una ninfa en medio de la conversación que sostenían las diversas criaturas.

-yo creo que el hechizo de cambio –dijo la ninfa

-pero ¿ese hechizo no requiere sacrificar o cambiar algo del mismo valor?

-Si, tienes razón Crystal ¿Qué opinas tú, eh? –Preguntó la ninfa a la pelirroja exuberante quien esta ensimismada en sus pensamientos- Crystal, Crystaaaal, ¡Crystal!

-¿eh, qué, eh? –dijo la chica aterrizando en este mundo-perdón no te escuché, estaba pensando.

-Si, ya lo noté. ¿Y en que pensabas?

-amiga, ¿tu conoces alguna manera de vengarte de una persona, que para empezar es más poderosa que tú?

-bueno, creo que si es mas poderosa que tú, lo mejor que puedes hacer es pegarle en su orgullo, ya una batalla habilidades es inútil ¿Por qué?

-no, por nada, jeje

-no retaste a una chica a una batalla de habilidades de la clase azul ¿verdad?

-noooo, claro que no, ¿Cómo crees? Jajá jajá que cosas se te ocurren –dijo Crystal con la mayor de las falsedades- ¿tiene algo de malo si yo lo hubiese hecho?

- si, por supuesto, no están sólo en la zona azul por que sus papis sean de mejor posición

-¿…a…no?

-no, los dioses inspeccionan a cada estudiante, y de acuerdo a sus poderes y habilidades es que los clasifican en esa clase, así que todos los de azul, son más fuertes que nosotros, nunca se ha visto que uno de la verde, derrote a uno de la azul.

-¡já! ¿Y tú crees que YO no sabía eso? ¡Por favor!

-… ¬¬ no lo sabías ¿verdad?

-no -_-u

-retaste a alguien de la azul ¿verdad?

-… si -_-u

- ¬¬ ¿a quien?

- a Odette, hija de Afrodita

-¿Cómo? ¿Retaste a Odette? ¡¿A Odette? ¿Te volviste loca? ¡Ella es una HIJA de AFRODITA!

-lo sé, pero…

-pero ¿Qué?

-… es que, podía con los celos, Tai-kun aceptó públicamente que le gustaba Odette, y yo tenía que demostrarle a Taichi de lo que se perdía.

-Estás loca. De verdad, no hay remedio. –dijo la pobre chica resignada

-no me importa o que piensen, seré la primera chica de la clase verde que derrote a una "Azulita" ¡viva el poder verde!

-¬¬ …

-y necesito que me ayudes, ¡por favor!

-¿y yo por qué?

-por que TU como ninfa que eres, puedes usar tu control sobre la naturaleza para acabarla

-¿? ¡Estás loca! No te pienso ayudar…

-claro, como no es tu chico el que está en juego… ¿o si?

-… ¿de qué hablas?

- a ti te gusta….

-T.K.… ¿Por qué?

-por que oí por ahí que T.K. está enamorado de Odette

-¡esa roba-novios!

-¡así se habla!

-¡te ayudaré! ¿Qué hacemos?

-primero, averiguar mediante un hechizo cuáles son sus debilidades

-ajá, ¿y luego que?

-entonces trazaremos un plan, para vengarnos, adecuadamente.

-¡OK! –y luego llegó Apolo, y tuvieron que concentrarse en la clase.

Yo mientras tanto, estaba en la clase de mi mamá, aprendiendo a embellecer un grupo de flores marchitas, de repente, noté como "alguien" me estaba viendo. Era T.K., cuando o volteé a ver, él me guiñó el ojo, y después Davis lo hizo… y Draco también, la verdad, me asusté, sobretodo cuando Davis puso su dedo pulgar en la oreja, y el meñique a la altura de la barbilla, emulando un teléfono, y susurrando "llámame", yo no lo entendía, si somos mágicos ¿para qué quiere que le llame?… en fin… después continuamos con clases de danza mágica… también impartida por mi mamá. En esta clase, debes de danzar, y cada paso de danza, es un parte de un conjuro, que debes bailar a la perfección, para poder completar un hechizo, ya sea de ataque o de sanación, o simplemente para dar vida a algo. Yo siempre he sido algo torpe, pero según mi mamá es uno de mis fuertes… ¬¬ u

-1…2…3…4, ¡muy bien! ¡Otra vez! 1, 2, 3,4. Y… derecha ¡así, muy bien, Mimi-chan! –Le festejó mi madre a Mimi-chan, ya que era la que mejor lo hacía de nosotras- ¿todavía no lo consigues hija? ¡Tu puedes Ode-chan!

-¡ay, mamá, no puedo! –decía yo mientras trataba inútilmente de seguirle el ritmo a mi madre y a Mimi-chan, cuando de repente, me torcí un pie, y dispuesto estaba mi cuerpo a caer por un lado, cuando, también de repente, me tomaron por detrás unos brazos fuetes y firmes, yo pensé que se trataba de Izzy, pero no, era T.K.

-¿estás bien linda? –preguntó el guapo rubio con gentileza mientras me sostenía con sus lindos brazos.

-este… si, estoy bien gracias T.K. –dije yo tratando de incorporarme, pero él tuvo que ayudarme, ya que me dolía el tobillo

-no te sobre-esfuerces, puede ser perjudicial para tu cuerpo –se agachó a la altura de mis piernas, y después posó su mano derecha sobre mi tobillo lastimado, mientras me pedía que me recargara en su hombro, acto seguido, puso mi pie en una de sus piernas (muy firmes por cierto), y dijo un conjuro de sanación, con el cual, quedé por competo curada, yo o miré sorprendida, y el me miró con… amor, lo cual, no me gustó, no me gustó ni un poquito- ¿ya estás mejor?

-s-si, gracias. –dije yo con toda la amabilidad que pude

-que bien, odiaría que tu hermoso tobillo se hubiera lastimado severamente –dijo él mientras me sostenía en sus brazos, y acercaba su rostro al mío, yo lo retiré rápidamente de mí, y le dije sonrojada:

-¡gracias! Muchas gracias T.K. de verdad, pero ya estoy mucho mejor, y creo que puedo seguir bailando –entonces miré a mi mamá y le susurré- (¡mamá, eres la maestra, pon el orden!)

-¿Qué? ¡Ah, si! ¡T.K. gracia por tus servicios! Puedes regresar a tus ejercicios ¿tu también Ode-chan?

-si mamá (-_-u)

-¡muy bien continuemos! –dijo mi mamá, mientras daba palmadas y continuaba dando lecciones. Izzy me miró serio, y yo sólo le dije con la mirada: "no fue mi culpa, T.K. lo hizo todo" y él me lanzó otra de: "al rato hablamos". Genial estaba en problemas con mi primer novio, y todo por que un coqueto, no se aguantó las ganas y me coqueteó.

La hora del almuerzo llegó más rápido de lo que esperaba, yo estaba sentada cerca de la zona verde, cuando llegó Izzy.

-hola

-hola, Izzy. -Lo saludé con timidez- ¿estás enojado conmigo?

-¿Por qué? Porque T.K. te cortejó. No, no estoy enojado, estoy molesto pero lo medité toda la mañana, y él no cesó sus coqueteos para contigo, tu hiciste lo posible por mantener tu distancia, no le seguiste el juego, y eso me dio gusto.

-que bueno, porque pensé que lo estaba haciendo mal, que no debí siquiera permitir que me ayudara… que…

-mira, no es tu culpa. Nadie sabe que somos novios, excepto Matt, es lógico que todos tus fans te van a cortejar mientras para el resto del mundo tu "seas sotera".

-si, creo que tienes razón –dije aliviada

-voy a trabajar en el tema de los celos, te o prometo, no lo vuelvo a hacer… -dijo él mientras me miraba con dulzura y empezaba acercar su boca con la mía, en eso, llegó Davis, en compañía de Draco, y T.K.

-¡hola! ¿Qué hacen? –preguntó Davis con alegría

-nada, dije yo separándome rápidamente de Izzy.

-oye, Ode-chan ¿no crees que este don Juan se pasó de la raya en la clase de danza mágica? –dijo Davis mientras se sentaba descaradamente entre Izzy y yo.

-bueno…

-si, fui un patán, espero me disculpes Ode-chan, pero, la verdad me gustas mucho…

-¿ah si? Bueno pues a mi me gusta más –dijo un enfadado Draco, interrumpiendo a T.K.

-¿ah, si? Pues a mí me gusta mil veces más que a ti –dijo Davis.

-¿ah, si? Pues a mi me gusta diez mil veces más

-¡100mil veces!

-¡1, 000,000 de veces más!

-¡un puntito mas de lo que tu digas!

-¡dos puntitos más!

-¡pues yo tres!

-este…chicos… ya tranquilícense (-_-u) –dijo un extrañado T.K. de repente, el moreno y el rubio-gato, sacaron de la nada unos garrotes (¿?) y se comenzaron a pegar con ellos- ¿? ¿De donde demonios sacaron esos garrotes?

-¡vaya! Pero si es el trío galaxia, todos les dicen así, sobre todo por tontos –interrumpió Mimi-chan- no lo digo por ti, T.K.-kun, pero desafortunadamente, estás inmiscuido.

-no te preocupes, no es tan malo el apodito –dijo T.K.

-¡trío galaxia! ¡¿TRIO GALAXIA? ¿Quién nos puso un apodo sin nuestro consentimiento –dijeron de pronto los dos muchachos, dejando de pelear, instantáneamente

-¡todos! –dijo Mimi-chan

-¿¡ah, si! ¡Pues entonces nosotros…!… nosotros… nosotros… ¿? ¿Nosotros que? Dijeron Davis y Draco a la vez, luego, se quedaron pensando, como cinco minutos, para después decir- bueno, nos gusta, de ahora en adelante, somos ¡ EL TRIO GALAXIA! –dijeron mientras tomaban a la fuerza de un brazo al pobre T.K. y hacían una pose de victoria (¿?)

-(¿Por qué a mi?) –se lamentaba T.K. en sus pensamientos.

Izzy, Mimi-chan y yo, dejamos a los dos tontos y a Takeru, solos (pobre T.K.), procurando alejarnos sigilosamente, cuando de pronto, nos topamos con Atenea y con mi mamá. Le pidieron a Mimi-chan que nos dejaran solos con ellas, y ella obedeció sin hacer más preguntas. Entonces mi madre nos preguntó si era cierto que éramos novios, y ambos dijimos que si, el problema es que no estábamos tan sólo como creíamos.

-¿así que es cierto? –dijo Crystal mirando a Neri (la ninfa)

-¿Qué es cierto? –dijo Neri

-¡que Odette e Izzy-kun son novios!

-ah, y ¿eso que?

-¡como que "¡y eso que?"! ¡Debemos de decírselo a Mimi-chan! Se le va a caer la boca a esa perra, por que, ella confiaba en Odette, y te aseguro que no sabe que ellos dos son novios.

-ah, buena idea.

-¡vamos pues! -Las dos chicas se encaminaron a donde se encontraba Mimi-chan.

-¡hola Mimi-chan! Te queremos decir algo

-hola, ¿Qué es? –dijo Mimi con inocencia

-es sobre Izzy-kun y _Ode-chan_…

¡Se lo va a decir! ¡**Se lo va a decir! ¡¿Qué voy a hacer?**

_**Bueno, perdón por la tardanza, pero estaba ocupada, tengo demasiados fanfics. Pero ya está espero les haya gustado, si quieren saber si Mimi se va a enterar o no, no dejes de escribir, ya sabes cual es la condición para que yo suba otro Cap.**_

_**Quiérete, y cuídate de las pelirrojas exuberantes. ¡Sayonara!**_


	12. Chapter 12 La noticia

Cap.12 La noticia

_**¡Hola! Ya estoy de vuelta, me tardé por que no llenaba el requisito de los 20 reviews, y me deprimí, no pensé tardarme tanto en llenar el requisito, pero gracias a Roxa, ya no me siento así ¡thank you very much, Honey!**_

_**Le voy a recomendar la historia de mi lamentable vida junto a tí; sobre todo si eres fan del mimato, de verdad esta muuuyy buena.**_

_Disclaimer: __**esta historia no me pertenece, es propiedad de la toei, y de hongo-sensei. Yo solo pienso disparates y luego los escribo.**_

-¿así que es cierto? –dijo Crystal mirando a Neri (la ninfa)

-¿Qué es cierto? –dijo Neri

-¡que Odette e Izzy-kun son novios!

-ah, y ¿eso que?

-¡como que "¡y eso que?"! ¡Debemos de decírselo a Mimi-chan! Se le va a caer la boca a esa perra, por que, ella confiaba en Odette, y te aseguro que no sabe que ellos dos son novios.

-ah, buena idea.

-¡vamos pues! -Las dos chicas se encaminaron a donde se encontraba Mimi-chan.

-¡hola Mimi-chan! Te queremos decir algo

-hola, ¿Qué es? –dijo Mimi con inocencia

-es sobre Izzy-kun y _Ode-chan_… -decía la irrespetuosa chica, para ser interrumpida por Apolo-sensei.

-¡hola chicas! ¿Qué hacen? –preguntó el guapo hombre

-¡ah, hola Apolo-sensei! –dijo Mimi-chan con ánimos levantando el brazo derecho y moviéndolo de un lado al otro con ímpetu

-Ho-ho-hola Apolo-sensei ¬¬ -dijo Crystal con desagrado seguida de Neri.

-¡Mimi! ¡Preciosa! ¡Que bueno que te encuentro! Mira, necesito que hagas un favor para mí… -dijo el sensei, para después llevarse a Mimi-chan con él. Por supuesto, Crystal estaba muy enojada.

-¡no puede ser! No, no, no puede seerrrr! –decía molesta la chica mientras pataleaba en el piso. Mientras nosotros nos pudimos deshacer de nuestras madres y Atenea-sensei, nos felicitó y empezó a llamarme "nuera", cosa que por supuesto, me puso muy nerviosa.

-no puedo creerlo, soy la nuera de ATENEA, ESO si es IMPRECIONANTE. –dije totalmente emocionada.

-si, pero te acostumbrarás –dijo Izzy mirándome con todo el amor de mundo. Entonces, escuchamos los pasos de Mimi-chan. Supimos que era ella por que venía tarareando una canción, algo como: "al cielo pido un favor" y Izzy de inmediato me soltó.

-Izzy, no podemos seguir haciéndole esto a Mimi-chan, me siento mal

-si, tienes razón –asintió mi novio (ja, MI NOVIO, que bonito es decir eso… mejor me concentro ¬¬)

-¡se lo voy a decir!

-¿Qué tú que? –es lo ultimo que alcanzó a preguntar él, ya que en ese momento, llegó Mimi-chan.

- Mimi-chan –dije yo muy decidida

-¡ah, hola Ode-chan! ¿Qué pasa?

-tengo algo que decirte, sé que va a ser duro, pero… espero que en tu corazón haya perdón para mí, te juro que no lo hice con malas intenciones…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¡No me digas que eres traficante de mandrágora negra y estás en el mercado mágico negro y…!

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¿?... no… ¿mandrágora negra…? Ah, no quiero saber… este… ese no es el punto, lo que te quería decir es que…

-¡Ode-chan, Ode-chan! –Dijeron los dos tontos de siempre seguidos por el pobre T.K.- mira

-…. ¿Qué mire que?

-estos pelos,

-…. Este… ya los vi, ¿Qué hay con ellos?

-¡cual es mas largo!

-el de la derecha –dije yo señalando el pelo que estaba a la derecha en la mano de Davis.- ¿Por qué?

-¡por que son pelos de nuestra nariz! Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, no es genial…

-¡te dije que el mío era más largo!- dijo Draco.

-¡no, yo te dije que era el mío! –dijo Davis.

-¡el de la derecha es mío!

-¡no, es el mío!

-no mío…

-ah…soy desdichado –decía el buen T.K. mirando a sus dos poco inteligentes amigos, mientras éstos, discutían.

-…. ¿? –me parecía tan raro ese par de locos, que de verdad me compadecía de T.K.

-0_0 Mimi-chan e Izzy solo observaban a ese par de tontos-

-…OK… como te iba diciendo, este- no me podía concentrar, pues oír los gritos de Draco y de Davis, no me dejaban concentrarme. Pronto, se estaban golpeando, y de pronto, se separaron, se quedaron estáticos cinco segundos… y…

-¿Por qué peleábamos Davis?

-¡no lo sé Draco!

-ven, vamos a comer algo a la cafetería.

-si, ven –y los dos, agarraron a T.K, y se fueron a la cafetería (¿?)

-bueno, como te decía… es sobre Izzy y yo…

-¡Ode-chan, Ode-chan!

-¡otra vez! -dije más que hastiada -¿Qué pasa? –pregunté con fingida dulzura

-¡que Sora la secretaria del director, vomitó sobre Tai-kun! –dijeron Kari-chan y Yoley-chan a la vez.

-ah… gran noticia… -más sarcasmo, imposible

-¡ven! vamos a ver a tai todo vomitado….

-no, que asco, gracias

-¿no vienes Mimi-chan? ¿O tu Izzy-kun?

-no, no, gracias –dijeron los dos a la vez. Luego las dos chicas se marcharon y por fin quedamos solos.

-quiero que sepas, por nosotros y NO POR UN TERCERO que…

-¡ay! –gritó Mimi-chan de repente.

-¡¿Qué? -preguntamos Izzy y yo.

-¡una !

-¿? ¬¬

-¡ah si! ¿Qué me ibas a decir?

-ah…. Izzy y yo… -miré a todos lados- somos… novios –dije yo (¡por fin!) con lágrimas en los ojos- y te lo quiero decir para que sepas que confío en ti, y te juro que no lo hice por quitarte a Izzy como muchos afirman…

-¿eso era todo?

-¿? ¿Qué? –Pensé –yo creí que te ofenderías mucho.

-¡no! Estoy de lo más bien, ya superé mi etapa con Izzy, y ahora, estoy a la caza de otro prospecto…

-¿Quién? –dije emocionada (casi ni me gusta el chisme, ¿verdad?)

-es…

-¡Mimi-chan, Mimi-chan! –se escuchó a lo lejos, era Crystal.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡ah, aquí están! ¡Se lo diré en TUS NARICES Odette! ¡Odette, e Izzy son novios!

-si, ya lo sé

-¿Qué?

-que ya lo sé, me lo acaban de decir, y no me molesta XD

-¡ahora sí cruzaste la línea prieta! Peleaa! – Y se abalanzó contra mí, pero fue interceptada por una chica que usaba poderes de viento, al igual que Davis-kun- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Tu aquí PERRA?

¿Quién será? ¿Por qué me ayuda? ¿Por qué se parece TANTO a Davis? ¿Por qué Sora-san vomitó encima de Tai-kun? ¿Se lo habrá merecido? ¡No dejes de sintonizar la próxima semana, en el mismo canal, a la misma hora…! ah, no, digo… pronto lo sabrás.

_**Pues ya quedó, sé que esta cortito, pero no tengo bien mi compu Y… bueno detales innecesarios. Para que suba el Cap. 13, deben de haber, un mínimo de 30 reviews o de lo contrario, no lo subiré. Así que, a escribir.**_

_**¡ah! Se aceptan sugerencias sobre quien quieren que sea la nueva pareja de Mimi. Háganmelo saber en sus reviews.**_

_**Cuídense, sobre todo de Crystal. ¡chao!**_


	13. Chapter 13 Afianzando nuestra amistad

Cap 13. Afianzando los lazos de amistad.

**_¡Hola! Habiendo superado los 30 reviews, ya puedo subir el siguiente Cap. La idea es que me quedé un poquito más largo que los otros, haber si lo consigo. Cometen, los comentarios me mantienen con vida. _**

-¡Mimi-chan, Mimi-chan! –se escuchó a lo lejos, era Crystal.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡ah, aquí están! ¡Se lo diré en TUS NARICES Odette! ¡Odette, e Izzy son novios!

-si, ya lo sé

-¿Qué?

-que ya lo sé, me lo acaban de decir, y no me molesta XD

-¡ahora sí cruzaste la línea prieta! Peleaa! – Y se abalanzó contra mí, pero fue interceptada por una chica que usaba poderes de viento, al igual que Davis-kun- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Tu aquí PERRA? –la recién llegada no dijo nada, si no que al contrario, complementó su ataque con otra ráfaga de viento. Instantáneamente Crystal salió volando por los aires. Y su poco estético aterrizaje causó la risa de casi todos los presentes.

Yo no sé si pequé de buena, pero decidí que si era amable con ella, las cosas serían mejores, así que me acerqué para darle la mano y ayudarle a levantarse, pero ella al tomar mi mano, me tiró contra el piso; cosa que definitivamente no me hizo feliz. Y a la chica morena tampoco.

-¡AH! ¿Así que encima eres una aprovechada? –dijo molesta la morena, y le lanzó otro de sus certeros ataques con ráfagas de viento, y un asombroso poder psíquico que definitivamente la dejaron fuera de combate. Acto seguido, Crystal me miró con rabia y me dijo:

-¡arderás en el infierno puta, ya conseguiste putitas que te laman tu cochino y prostituto culo! ¡Pero me vengaré! ¡TE LO JURO, ME VENGARÉ! –y acto seguido, la chica se fue.

-¡vaya! Si que tiene carácter ¿no? –dije totalmente asustada, me sentí por completo mal, no me gustaba como sufría, después de todo, yo entendía su sufrimiento.

-ella siempre hace lo mismo, tiene la mala suerte de no encontrar el amor, es muy posesiva y celosa, no deja a los chicos respirar, cuando un muchacho trata de ser bueno con ella, ella lo asfixia con sus excesivos celos, considera que si un chico te dice: "¿quieres ser mi AMIGA?" es una declaración de amor, y que está perdidamente enamorado de ella, y que inmediatamente, se convierte en el muchacho más guapo, y más popular, según sus nervios, o sea, su perspectiva, perdón es un término que uso mucho. Como decía, automáticamente, él es el más popular y es por eso, que lo cela, el de esta ocasión, es Tai, y lógico, con su comportamiento, el chico en cuestión deja de hablarle, y siempre hay una "perra culpable", está vez, es tu turno de estar en ese papel. A por cierto, mi nombre es Débora Motomiya pero dime Debbie, soy hermana gemela de Davis, mucho gusto.

-Debbie mucho gusto, si te he visto, estás en algunas de las clases en las que estoy yo. Pero no es justo que ella me trate así, yo no tengo la culpa. Su hermana Akane me dijo que Tai la había rechazado y por eso ella se portó así. Pero creo que ahora entiendo por que la rechazó.

-si, que mala onda –dijo Mimi-chan.- pero es tonta, acaba de quedar en ridículo frente a todo el mundo –claro, instantes antes, no había nadie, pero al oír la confrontación, todo el mundo se acercó, incluido Tai-kun. Quien tenía una cara de "me siento culpable" que no podía con ella.

Sin embargo, poco a poco, la gente se disipó. Y quedé sola con Mimi-chan, ya que Izzy tenía que ayudar a su mamá con algo. Me quedé platicando a solas con ella, sobre el asunto de Izzy, y ella me dijo que en verdad, ya lo había superado, que no me preocupara. Fue muy lindo de su parte, estoy eternamente agradecida con ella. Después le pregunte quien era el nuevo susodicho de su corazón.

-¿en verdad quieres que te diga?

-¡si, si, siii! –dije totalmente emocionada

-bueno se trata de… -dudó un momento antes de decirme- … de Matt –susurró apenada- si, es Matt.

-¡wow! Eso si que es noticia, y ¿desde cuando te diste cuenta de que te gustaba? –pregunté curiosa

-Mmm… desde… ¡así! Desde que me ayudaste con "ese" asuntito ¿recuerdas?

-ah, si… "ese" asuntito –dije algo disgustada al recordar el asunto del hechizo pro-aborto que conjuré. ¬¬ u

-hola chicas ¿Qué hacen? –preguntó una grave y atractiva voz masculina. Era el aludido, quien ajeno a lo que conversábamos, se acercó a platicar. Yo estaba callada, y no pensaba decir o hacer nada que Mimi-chan no quisiera, pero ella, no era igual que yo…- me preguntaba si…

-¡hola, Matt! ¿Cómo estás? Digo es obvio que guapo, pero no es lo que quise decir, no digo que no estás guapo tampoco, pero no interesa que seas muy sexy, no estoy diciendo que me parezcas sexy, ni mucho menos, es sólo que, que… que ¡ay! ¡¿Por qué estás tan guapo y por que me gustas tanto? ¡Ay, no! ¡Ya hablé de maaaaas, buaaaa!

-¿? –la expresión de su rostro, era muy clara, mas poco claro, ni la vista de un miope (o sea, yo hace unas semanas ¬¬)- este… ¿Qué? ¿de que hablas Mimi-chan?

-¡¿quieres salir conmigo? –le dijo, bueno, le gritó Mimi-chan a Matt

-¡Mimi-chan! Este… Matt, no la mal interpretes, es sólo que…

-si

-¿Qué? –preguntamos las dos a la vez, incrédulas.

-que si, saldré contigo, Mimi-chan ¿Qué te parece en el Waldo´s mañana por la noche?

-¡si, está perfecto, ella estará allá! –tuve que hablar por ella, ya que estaba estupefacta, acto seguido, ambas nos marchamos de ahí.

Llegamos a su dormitorio, y ella seguía tiesa, la recosté en su cama y le di un vaso con agua, que serví con mis propios poderes, ¡tengo poderes de agua!... bueno, ya me desvié, iba a disponer a salirme de ahí cuando Mimi-chan me detuvo.

-¡espera! No te vayas, soy un desastre, ciento que soy tonta, no soy tan buena o lista como mamá, soy torpe y frívola, no estoy a su altura, lo estropeé con Izzy, no quiero hacerlo con Matt, ¡ayúdame por favor! -oír esas palabras me remontaron a mí misma, consideraba que por ser tan nerd, no sería una digna diosa de la belleza, que no era ni bonita, ni femenina, pero eso había quedado en el pasado, en parte, gracias a ella si que era hora de devolverle el favor.

-¡claro que sí! Has sido muy linda conmigo, es lo menos que puedo hacer…

-¡ay, gracias Ode-chan! ¡Gracias, gracias, GRACIAS! –dijo la efusiva chica mientras se abalanzaba contra mí. Las dos caímos al piso- ¡ay! Perdón Ode-chan

-está bien, auch, mi cabeza –dije yo mientras cerraba un ojo y llevaba una mano a mí nuca, luego, las dos empezamos a reír tontamente.

Luego de esa sesión de comedia, me fui a mi dormitorio, allí estaba él, esperándome en el sofá y mirándome directo a los ojos, estaba apunto de caer fundida presa de sus encantos, pero me armé de valor y logré preguntarle, que hacia allí, que si lo veían se podía meter en problemas, él me dijo, que estaba ahí para enseñarme a dominar mis poderes acuáticos. Me dijo que todo era cuestión de concentración, se puso detrás de mí, y me pidió que sintiera el agua fluir dentro de mi (¿?) cuando lo logré, el agua empezó a emanar de mi cuerpo, entonces, giré mis manos hacia la derecha, y el agua tomó el mismo sentido, luego a la izquierda, y pasó lo mismo. Él me dijo que ya estaba dominado el poder de agua.

Cuando le di las gracias, el se acercó dulcemente y me dijo: "no es nada, después de todo, para eso somos novios" y luego, me besó, yo lo besé a él, después, le quité la camisa y el desabrochó la mía… entonces, oímos la puerta (¡ash! ¡Que dos novios no pueden tener sexo en paz, como Zeus manda!). Eran Kari y Yoley, que al vernos semidesnudos, se sonrojaron y dijeron que regresarían luego.

-¡no es justo! Nunca podemos tener privacidad –dije realmente molesta

-si, pero estamos en una escuela, es normal, cuando sean las vacaciones podremos estar solos, lejos de las molestias.

-si, que molestos somos todos ¿no?

-¡aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡Matt, eres tu que susto nos pusiste!

-lo siento, ¿interrumpí algo?

-no, claro que no

-¡Báh! Por supuesto que lo hice, estaban a punto de… entregarse su mutua semilla interna, lo siento, pero es una urgencia, Ode-chan, lo siento, me llevo a tu novio, vistote casanova, bienes conmigo. –y el muchacho jaló del brazo a Izzy y se lo llevó.

-Izzy, se que esto es repentino, pero ¡voy a salir con Mimi!

-¿Qué? ¡eso es lo que siempre soñaste! ¡Felicitaciones hermano! –le felicitó Izzy contento.

-¡si lo se! Pero precisamente por eso, ¡no tengo idea de que hacer o decir! Ella me paraliza, me sudan las manos, los pies, y la garganta.

-pero… la garganta no suda…

-¡lo sé! ¡Eso es lo que no entiendo!

-no te preocupes, estás mal, yo te ayudo, después de todo, de no ser por ti no hubiera tenido el valor de declarármele a Odette, así que te pago una de las muchas que te debo.

-¿puedo ayudarlos? –se escuchó a lo lejos, era Tai, inmediatamente, Izzy y Matt quedaron paralizados, había escuchado lo de la declaración.

-Tai… nosotros…

-no te preocupes Izzy, yo ya lo sabía, creo que ya lo superé, después de todo, las otras chicas que se acercaron a… todo el mundo yo se las quité, creo que quiero expiar mis pecados.

-está bien, ayúdame a aconsejar a Matt para su cita.

Ahora, nos toca a nosotros ayudar, ¿Cómo le haré para ayudar a Mimi-chan? Bueno, ya lo veré.

**_¡Listo! Creo que no quedó tan largo como yo esperaba, pero el tiempo para la computadora, se me ha reducido a 10 minutos, y tengo que apresurarme, si llegaste hasta aquí, eres la más hermosa de las criaturas en las villas del señor y si me dejas un review, y me ayudas a superar los 45, serás uno con dios mismo._**

**_Johita0310: ¡complacida! ¡Mimato a la orden! ¡ah! Espero que no te moleste que tome tu idea para Tai._**

**_RoxaXIII: Como ves, ya saqué el Cap 13, espero que te guste. _**

**_Como decía con johita0310, voy a tomar su idea de incluir a una lectora para ser la pareja de Tai, sería la hija de una hada o elfo importante, tu eliges. El único requisito, es que seas súper fan de Tai._**

**_Espero superar los 45, sé que es ambicioso, pero es lo que me motiva a escribir, por fa, no me dejen sola._**

**_Cuídense, quiéranse, y si alguien quiere acabar con ustedes, díganle que no, luego golpeen a esa persona, y cuéntenselo a quien más confianza le tengan. ¡Chao! _**


	14. Chapter 14 Mágica Dra Corazón

Cap. 14 Mágica Dra. Corazón

**_¡Hola! Lista la actualización de la nueva Venus, me lo estuvieron pidiendo en mis otras historias, y eso me hace muy feliz. Aunque no alcancé a rebasar la meta de los 45 RR, no importa; aún así lo subiré._**

**_Aviso: el lemon vendrá pronto, lo prometo, por lo pronto, desfruten a este pequeño homenaje al Mimato. La pareja de Tai sigue pendiente, nombres, nombres, necesito nombres,¡anímense!_**

* * *

Para mi mala suerte, Mimi-chan siempre ha sido mucho mejor en cuestiones de vestimenta, por lo que estaba atorada tratando de encontrar la vestimenta adecuada para ella, pero era simplemente patética en ese tipo de cuestiones. Después de mucho revisar su guardarropa, logré encontrar algo que se le vería lindo en un lugar casual como lo era el Waldo´s. se trataba de un conjunto de blusa rosa y falda azul, la blusa, con escote corte "V" y algo pronunciado, dejaba lucir sus encantos, pero no demasiado, tenía bordes del mismo tono de la falda, sin mangas, y con esos destellos mágicos que le puso a mi vestido tenía bordada una bella rosa azul, y la falda, con bordes rosas, tenía una hermosa rosa color rosa (valga la redundancia). Con unas botas de los mismos colores, (cuanto rosa, yiakk) mi querida amiga Mimi, estaba lista para su cita con Matt-kun. Pero seguía tan tiesa como un árbol (¬¬)

Mientras mi querido Izzy estaba tratando de aconsejarle a Matt-kun como acercársele a Mimi-chan, también sin ningún resultado.

-a ver, Matt. Cuando estés cerca de ella, solo tienes que ser tú mismo, a las chicas les gusta la autenticidad, si pretendes ser alguien que no eres, sales perdiendo, y a Mimi… digamos que ella se toma muy en serio esta regla. Otra vez, practiquemos; cuando ella te diga: "hola, Matt-kun" tu…

- …. Eehh… Ho-ho-hola, m-mi-Mimi, ¿c-cómo e-estttttttásss….? –tenía toda la fluidez de un tartamudo, y su soltura era tan grande como lo sería una persona tímida, en una reunión llena de políticos, y en donde esa persona tendría que explicarles con diplomacia, por que son malos políticos.

-¡no, Matt! Debes de ser más natural, si no te cuesta trabajo hablar con Hera misma, ¿Cómo te puede resultar difícil hablar con su hija? –le reprendió Taichi con incredulidad.

-¡no lo sé ¿si? No lo se, cuando pienso en ella cuando la tengo frente a mi…

-si, Matt, estoy de acuerdo, peor es que ni siquiera, está aquí, fui yo el que te preguntó, haciendo una burda imitación de la voz de Mimi. –agregó Izzy.

-¡si, lo sé! ¡Soy un fracaso! Cuando será que pueda hablar con ella ¿Cuándo? –dijo el chico afligido.

-mira, Matt, eres guapo, eres atlético, eres talentoso. No deberías sentirte nervioso chicos como tú no hay muchos, no te acomplejes. No todos tenemos tu suerte –dijo Tai "sabiamente" (si, quien creería esas palabras viniendo de él).

-estee… Tai, tú… -quiso decirle Matt.

-si, lo sé soy el menos indicado para decir eso -_-u

-pero tiene razón, Matt, tú tienes todo los que los muchachos normales, e incluso algunos de los nuestros, quisieran tener: bonita presencia, talento artístico, condición física, todas las comodidades económicas, y, sobretodo, chicas lindas detrás de ti. ¡se valiente! Tu puedes, no hay nada que no puedas hacer ¿lo recuerdas? –le dijo Izzy con sabiduría y fraternidad

-si, eso es lo que yo te dije para que te le declararas a Ode-chan, cierto. ¡Gracias chicos!

Así se propusieron a encontrarle ropa decente, encontraron una camisa casual de color negro, con delgadas líneas blancas, unos jeans azul marino y unos zapatos de vestir. La ropa, estaba lista, pero los dos citados, no lo estaban tanto.

A la mañana siguiente, con un radiante brillo, y un bello domingo por delante, las cosas parecían prometedoras, y yo esperaba realmente que todo saliera bien, después de todo, Mimi-chan se lo merecía. Así que, algo insegura, de cómo iba a desempeñar mi labor como "doctora corazón", decidí ir a ver a Eros, dios del amor, para que me orientara, y no defraudara a Mimi-chan, pero Eros me dijo que no me preocupara, que todo saldría bien.

Llegadas las 9 de la noche, hora acordada para la cita. Mimi se puso su bello conjunto en rosa y azul, y se dispuso a salir, entonces, notamos algo: yo no estaba invitada a la cita, y ¡Mimi-chan me necesitaba ahí! Entonces, nos dimos cuenta que debíamos pensar en algo rápido para no ser vista, antes de que se nos hiciera tarde.

-¿Qué hacemos? ¿Qué hacemos? ¡¿Qué hacemos? –decía histérica Mimi-chan

-no lo sé…. Mmm…. Mimi-chan deja de correr en círculos mientras gritas: "¿Qué hacemos?", no me dejas pensar… Mmm… ¡ya lo tengo! ¡El hechizo de camuflaje! ¡Puedo volverme invisible, y después inaudible, solo me escucharías tú! Así, yo estaré ahí y Matt, ni siquiera me notará! –dije emocionada y orgullosa.

-¡sí! ¡Brillante, brillante! –decía y celebraba la efusiva chica mientras me aplaudía.

-OK, entonces… Ejemm…

_Ocularis mufaguis,_

Y acto seguido, me volví invisible- y ahora:

_Earies vulgus borratum, Mimi onlyem escuchatum._

Al decir estas palabras, me volví audible únicamente para Mimi-chan.

-¡muy bien! ¡Excelente! ¡Bien hecho! ¡Siii! –congratulaba ella con felicidad.

Entonces, sonó la puerta; era él. Mimi se apresuró a abrir la puerta, y Matt, tal como estaba previsto, se veía guapísimo con ese conjunto. (N/a: ha partir de ahora, y hasta que yo indique lo contrario, las conversaciones de Odette y de Izzy, serán escritas con _cursiva_, con la finalidad de que se distinga que no pueden ser escuchados por otros.)Mimi-chan se quedó ahí parada sin decir nada.

-_hola Matt, que bien te ves_

_-_Ho-hola Matt, t-t-t-t-t-t-t-te ves muy bien –dijo ella, y le sonrió timidez. Él no se movió solo se sonrojó.

-_hola Mimi, tu luces realmente hermosa, díselo con galantería, Matt._

_-_hola, Mimi. Tú luces, realmente bella esta noche, je –dijo él igual de nervioso, y tampoco movió un músculo.

-_ahora, extiendes tu mano, y la conduces a tu auto _

-¿nos vamos? –dijo estirando su mano derecha como invitación.

-_si, claro_

_-_si, claro. –respondió ella tomando su mano. El camino estuvo algo callado, el restaurante estaba lejos, y ambos no hacían más que mirarse y esporádicamente, y evadir la mirada del otro. Decidí hacer algo al respecto.

-_Mimi, dile: algo, pregúntale que cosas le gustan._

-¿Cuáles de mis cosas te gustan? –preguntó ella con inocencia, provocando que Matt tosiera apenado, yo solo me llevé una mano a la frente.

-¿Qué, qué? –respondió él con sorpresa

-no, digo, que ¿Qué cosas te gustan, hacer, que cosas en la vida… te gustan? –trató de remediar a y arreglar la pregunta.

-emmm… me gustan… tus cosas ¡digo!: me gusta… la música, ¡si! –l-la mu-úsica. En exceso, la música, mucho.

-Ahhhh… ó/ò -dijo ella.

-_pregúntale lo mismo._

-¿y a ti?

-tus cosotas

-¡¿?

-¡digo! Me gusta como tocas música, si, y como cantas, y como… también me gusta la música ¬/¬

-Ahhhh… OK, -respiró él aliviado. Por fin, llegamos al restaurante. En el, los esperaba una mesa para dos, reservada previamente pro Matt la noche anterior. Era en una zona solitaria, alumbraban una par de candelabros sencillos los manteles, era uno rojo abajo, y uno acomodado en rombo de color blanco, con servilletas rojas y una blanca en triángulo. Los candelabros flotaban la mesa y sillas en sí también, de color caoba, hacían éstas el juego perfecto, una botella de champagne estaba flotando en el centro de la mesa. Una vez ubicados y sentados, empezaron a conversar.

-… -bueno, eso era lo que yo esperaba pero estaban tiesos, ordenaron comida gourmet (n/a: inserta aquí el platillo de tu preferencia), pero no hablaban.

-_adula sus esfuerzos, dile que está lindo el lugar, y que son buenos los asientos, la vista, que sé yo, él se esfuerza, hazle saber que lo valoras._

-lindo lugar, me encanta el ambiente, la vista a las planicies, y esta iluminación, es… tan romántica. –dijo ella con autenticidad, la principio, lo decía con timidez, pero después se soltó.

-"_gracias", debes agradecer sus esfuerzos por romper el hielo, y premiar tu trabajo, dile algo galante._

-gracias, a decir verdad…. (-Izzy, no se me ocurre nada-)

-_¡ash! No lo puedo creer. Ya sé: a decir verdad, lo reservé pensando únicamente en ti, ti me inspiras a hacer esto._

-a decir verdad, lo reservé pensando en ti, única y exclusivamente pensando en ti. TU ME INSPIRAS A HACER ESTO.

-vaya, gracias Matt-kun –respondió por completo halagada, agachó la cabeza con pena y sus mejillas se ruborizaron.

-_tu también me inspiras cosas muy bellas_

-tu también me inspiras, me inspiras cosas muy bellas –logró decir de corrido, estaba contenta.

-_pero lo que mas me gusta de ti, Matt-kun es… _-no complete la oración, esperando que ella dijera algo lindo pero me resbalé y solo alcancé a decir:- _peeeeeee-_

_-_pero lo que mas me gusta de ti, Matt-kun es tu pe-

-_nehh, ehh, uff. Me salvé._

-…es tu pene, je, me salvé J -dijo con toda naturalidad, de pronto, reparó en lo que había dicho. Pero ya era tarde -_-

-o_o ¡! –la expresión de Matt lo decía todo.

-¡no, digo! ¡Tu pene…volencia! Si, tu benevolencia.

-¿mi bene… volencia? Pero tú dijiste…

-¿Qué? –dijo ella con una sonrisita y fingiendo "demencia"

-pene… tu dijiste…

-¿yo dije que? Creo que estás equivocado, yo dije tu benevolencia.

-Ahhhh, OK, te creo. O_ó

-_yo amo tu hermoso rostro, a la luz de la luna, me gusta tu voz, melodiosa, tus ojos arden como dos soles queriendo ser acogidos por la galaxia de mi soledad, para convertirla en un brillante faro._

-_(-¿Qué?- bueno, eehh…)_ yo amo tu hermosa luna, que con su voz ardiente me dice que acoja tus soles y los pose… en mi brillante faro.

-¡¿?

-_¡Matt! Que demonios… _

_-¿? –_yo me quedé estupefacta. Pero el chico no se acababa de dar cuenta lo que había dicho, re-ensambló sus palabras, y entonces, se dio cuenta de su error.

-¡! No digo, que… tus ojos hermosos como dos lunas ardientes, me inspiran a matar a los falsos, soles, de la soledad, y… volverlas-volverlos fuegos- ¡faros! Brillantes.

-¡Ahhhh! Ya veo, que tierno. Tú también me inspiras cosas así de hermosas. Me fascinas, te amo, si, ya lo dije, TE AMO Yamato Ishida.

Los dos chicos siguieron su conversación, hasta que ya no hubo necesidad de que les dijésemos cosas. Entonces ambos decidimos irnos, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que el otro estaba ahí, hasta que afuera del restaurante deshicimos el conjuro.

-_reveretiem _ -conjuré y regresé a la normalidad. Entonces escuché:

-_reveretiem_ eso me sorprendió, nos vimos, nos reímos, y él se me acercó y me abrazó.- ¿así que eras tu, jeje?

-si, je, era yo, ¿Cómo estuvo lo de los faros, las lunas y los soles?

-_ yo amo tu hermoso rostro, a la luz de la luna, me gusta tu voz melodiosa; tus ojos arden como dos soles queriendo ser acogidos por la galaxia de mi soledad, para convertirla en un brillante faro._

-Ahhhh… así que así era, jejejejejeje ¡que hermoso!

-si, pero no más que tú –y me rodeó con sus fuertes brazos gruesos, me tomó de la mano, me tapó los ojos, me dijo: "ahora yo te quiero llevar a ti a un lugar especial". Y sin más me condujo, al que creo, será el más maravilloso y bello de los lugares.

Pero me pregunto: ¿Dónde será el lugar al que me quiere llevar? ¿Que eso que se escucha a los lejos? ¿Murmullos? ¡Espero que o sea ELLA.

**_ Bueno, ya está, espero como siempre digo, que les haya gustado. Prometo que para el lemon falta muy poco. Junto con su review, déjenme a la candidata para ser la pareja de Tai. Ya sea ustedes mismas, o un personaje que les guste que yo incluya, pueden inventarlo ustedes, o si quieren que Crystal se quede con él, u otra elegida, no se vale Kari por ser en realidad su hermana, en esta historia no lo es, pero aún así, se me hace un poco… raro, je._**

**_FlorenciaHunter: gracias por seguir mis historias, ya subí el Cap 14, espero que te agrade, saludos hasta argentina._**

**_Alexa: tu propuesta para Tai se me hace tentativa ¿Cómo te gustaría que fuera el personaje? Prometo que el lemon vendrá ya pronto, lo prometo._**

**_Johita0310: gracias por no cobrarme derechos de autor, jejejejeje. Espero que te haya gustado mi mini homenaje a Mimato. _**

**_Roxa XIII(¿o era XII?): hay, how do you feel? _****_You´re better now? Espero que ya no estés enfermita._**

**_Carmen: gracias por leer y recomendarle mi historia a tu prima._**

**_Prima de Carmen: gracias por leer. Espero que me expliques a que te refieres con eso de que la gente no sabe de que habla mi historia._**

**_Me despido, cuídense. A todas ustedes, son divinidades, hermanas de Hera sólo por leer mi historia. Nos e junten con pelirrojas exuberantes. ¡Chao!_**


	15. Chapter 15 Una noche mágica

Cap 15

_**Aqui el Cap 15, perdón por la tardanza, pero estaba falta de inspiración. Los dejo espero disfruten el lemon. El tan pedido lemon.**_

* * *

Esa noche me llevó a un río cercano a la zona del restaurante el lugar era bellísimo, lleno de luciérnagas, pero éstas, de colores diferentes, azules, rosas, moraditas, verdecitas, rojas, y unas doradas que me tenían impactada. El río, se pintaba con las luces de las luciérnagas dándoles tonalidades arco iris. También se escuchaba una canción que era producida por el mismo río, una melodía que parecía tener vida propia. El lugar además, adornado con flores de diversos colores, que solían tener ya sea aromas únicos, o sonidos, o sus estambres brillaban daban un conjunto con todo el entorno que era lo más romántico del mundo. Yo desde hacía un rato, había escuchado un ruido, pero no le di importancia. De pronto, me topé con algo inesperado, era una mesa flotante, con dos velas encendidas, hadas pequeñitas terminaban de dar la iluminación. Era tan perfecto, tan hermoso, estaba maravillada.

La mesa tenía un mantel rosa pálido, sobre éste, uno más pequeño de color vino. Una hermosa vajilla de porcelana blanca con motivos de rosas y unas copas de cristal esculpidas tenía unas rosas y había ambrosia dentro de éstas. Me invitó a tomar asiento, y me preparó él mismo un platillo manjar (insertar aquí el platillo fino de tu preferencia). ¡Estaba delicioso!

-muchas gracias por esta maravillosa velada, el ambiente, la comida, ¡todo! me fascina! -dije totalmente extasiada.

-quería darte algo especial, ya que eres una persona sumamente especial -dijo él mirándome con total amor, en ese momento, sólo existíamos él, y yo.

-pues, gracias -dije sonrojada.

-no tienes por que darlas -respondió él con el mismo amor- Tú Te Lo Mereces -y acto seguido, me besó, yo, me levanté, no lo alcanzaba así que me dirigí hacia él, para besarlo mejor, entonces, sin querer lo tiré.

Ambos reímos y él me miró, con más amor que antes, me siguió besando, entonces, intercambiamos papeles, él arriba, y yo abajo -que hermosa eres- me dijo y yo le respondí desabrochando mi blusa. Él se sorprendió, pero rápidamente captó el mensaje, y me respondió besando mi cuello. Terminó de desabrochar mi blusa, y me tocó los pechos. Me sentí tan hermosa en ese momento, que me dejé hacer por él. Me rozaba con sus manos me estremecía, nunca había sentido nada igual, era la noche más feliz de mi vida. Entonces yo decidí hacer lo mismo, besé su cuello, le quité casi a tirones la camisa, comencé a acariciar su pecho firme y fuerte, me perdí en su abdomen no sabía que hacer, sin embargo, me dejé guiar por mis instintos, y automáticamente supe que hacer, noté que lo estaba haciendo bien por su expresión, entonces, se detuvo y me dijo: "esta es tu noche, déjame hacerte gozar" entonces, siguió acariciándome, y tomo mis piernas entres sus fuertes manos las toco y acarició con gusto, con placer, me fascinó. Llegó a mi zona prohibida, a mi zona más íntima, y se deshizo de mi falda y pantaleta, un ligero rubor pintó mis mejillas por la pena de que me estaba viendo, pero no me importó una vez rozo con sus labios mi entrada, era tan delicioso, era todo un maestro, él continuó con su excelente labor, hasta que me humedecí por completo entonces, yo le dije:

-déjame intentar algo

-esta bien, pero, se supone que es tu noche

-precisamente por eso, déjame hacer esto para mí, mas que para ti –le dije yo con malicia, él sólo sonrió y asintió.

Entonces yo le bajé el pantalón, y metí todo su miembro en mi boca y comencé a succionar una y potra vez, era la primera vez que lo hacía sin embargo, parecía una experta, él me lo demostraba, solo podía gemir roncamente, y no atinaba a decir nada se vino en mi boca, y yo tomé todo ese fluido y l bebí completo, yo misma no lo podía creer, parecía haberme transformado en una especie de fiera sexual o ago así, él no pudo hacer reposar a su pene ya que una vez más besé todo su cuerpo, lo hice estremecer de placer cada vez que lo tocaba él gemía profundamente, estaba impactada, entonces, el me dijo que ya no podía más: tenía que entrar dentro de mí. Yo respiré profundo, y le di mi aprobación; estaba lista.

Las luciérnagas susurraban, al igual que el bello río, me cantaban que todo estaría bien, le entregué en ese preciso instante, mi tesoro más preciado, y le estaba consciente, me separó las piernas en una combinación de ternura y lujuria, me comenzó a preparar se introdujo lentamente en mí, al principio, por lo cerrada de mi entrada sentí un pequeño dolor, después poco a poco, y después de romper mi himen, empecé a sentir algo tan delicioso que no podía decir nada, hablar o articular palabra, entraba y salía, y otra, y otra vez nuestras respiraciones se hicieron una sola, una sola continua y veloz respiración, las palabras sobraban, a veces besos acallaban nuestras agitadas respiraciones, pero después, aquel furtivo sonido volvía a hacerse presente.

Su voz entre cortada, decía mi nombre con dificultad su sudor caía en mi cuerpo, y yo lo disfrutaba, me di cuenta, que estaba igual que él realmente, éramos uno. Entonces, simplemente, llegué a la cumbre a un punto donde me era imposible reprimirme todo gemido era una sensación tan indescriptible, que no podía más que gemir alto una energía que llenó todo mi cuerpo, y lo recorría, pude sentir que él estaba igual, que sentía lo mismo. De pronto con dificultad de palabra, me lo advirtió, se iba a venir, yo, me llené por un instante de temor, entonces una voz me lo dijo:" no temas, si tu así lo deseas tendrás u producto de su semilla, si no, simplemente no lo tendrás"

Yo entonces, por algún extraño motivo, le dije: "hazlo, no te reprimas" él solo me preguntó si estaba segura, yo le dije que sí, y entonces, él se vino, fue un calor que inundó mi cuerpo con una sensación deliciosa y muy especial, ambos quedamos exhaustos. Esa noche, los dos nos dormimos ahí, él preparó una cama mágica que me fascinó y dormimos uno junto al otro.

A la mañana siguiente, me despertó con un beso, me dijo que me tomara un baño veloz en el río el agua era deliciosa, ambos terminamos y nos dirigimos a nuestro destino: la escuela. Entonces me fui a mi dormitorio, allí s encontraba mi uniforme, él hizo lo mismo, pero camino al dormitorio escuché un sonido, era algo así como un estornudo, pero muy rápido y bajo, yo miré confundida hacia atrás, y lo que encontré fue un par de ojos color rosado, falda blanca y un polo un poco escotado color rosa pálido un sombrero y unas zapatillas blancas con tonos rosas. Yo volteé alarmada pero la persona huyó rápidamente, como se me haría tarde para mi clase, lo deje por la paz, y me fui.

De camino a mi salón, me tope con una chica de cabellos color azul marino lacios y mal peinados en una cola de caballo, ojos color rosado y uniforme azul, de tez morena.

-¡ay! Lo siento –dijo ésta al mirarme y salió corriendo, entones, regresó y la ver mi uniforme del mismo color que le de ella, me pregunto- ¿di-disculpa, tu eres de la clase azul?

-si –dije con una sonrisa.

-¿me podrías indicar dónde-donde…?

-¡ja, ja, si claro! –le dije yo, y me recordó a mi misma, llevaba bajo su falda unos shorts azules, era como un deja bu.- por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?

-mi-mi nombre es… es… Celeti hi-hi-hija de Hécate, diosa de la luna, mucho gusto /

-mucho gusto Celeti yo soy Odette, pero me puedes decir Ode-chan. Soy hija de Afrodita n.n

Ella se quedó estupefacta, pareciera que no esperaba que yo fuese hija de Afrodita, pero logré sacarle un poco la pena y nos marchamos al salón. Ahí se topo abruptamente con Tai.

-¡oye! ¡Ten cuidado! –dijo realmente molesto, no era su día

-¡lo-lo-lo siento… yo!

-¡¿lo sientes? ¡Eres una…!

-¡Taichi-kun! –le dije yo totalmente molesta

-l-lo siento Ode-chan, no ha sido mi día. Lo siento, completa desconocida –dijo con una "cordial" reverencia y se fue.

Yo lo miré confundida, no era su usual comportamiento, pero no le di importancia, Izzy llegó, y yo lo saludé con complicidad, él me guiñó un ojo y me sonrió con picardía, llegó mi suegra… digo… Atenea- sensei (¿Por qué siempre el primer día de clases de alguien toca ella?).

-preséntate con la clase por favor –dijo como siempre

-mi nombre es Celeti, tengo dieciséis años y mi signo es libra, me gusta leer, escribir, dibujar, pero me cuesta trabajo socializar… -decía la chica mirando al piso, para poder hablar de corrido, realmente, me recordaba a mí misma.

En eso, noté que alguien nos miraba con desdén, creo que era esa azabache mirada femenina que me odia, espero que no se desquite con la pobre de Celeti.

* * *

_**Bueno, ya quedó espero les haya gustado, se que fue cortito, pero tengo visitas y me demandan algo de tiempo.**_

_**También me disculpo por la tardanza, pero he estado ocupada y la inspiración me había abandonado.**_

_**Espero les guste la fusión que hice con todas las ideas que me mandaron. Tengan por seguro que las tomo en cuenta, gracias por sus ideas. El nombre me surgió de la fusión de muchas cosas, con ayuda de mi hermana, y para el lemon, de mi hermana y mi prima. ¡Ah! Espero que les haya gustado el lemon jajaja.**_

_**Diganme que mas quieren que pase o que parejas quieren que tome en cuenta, se vale yaoi mas no yuri, no me siento preparada para escribir yuri. **_

_**Bueno, los quiero, los amo cuídense quiéranse y pórtense. Chao!**_


	16. Chapter 16 Vuelve la Dra Corazón   u

Cap 16 Más trabajo para la Dra. Corazón.

_**Ya estoy de regreso, perdón por la tardanza, pero asuntos personales me obligaron a ausentarme un momento, y luego está el asunto de otros fics a los que les debo dedicar tiempo. **_

_**Les aviso, que a partir de este punto, va a haber más personajes nuevos, tengo pareja para Sora, un muchacho ideado por LORDKUKUKU (¡GRACIAS FRIEND!). Espero les agrade, voy a respetar tu idea, y si llego a modificar alguno que otro detalle, por favor no te me enojes XD.**_

-Mi nombre es Celeti, tengo dieciséis años y mi signo es libra, me gusta leer, escribir, dibujar, pero me cuesta trabajo socializar… -decía la chica mirando al piso, para poder hablar de corrido, realmente, me recordaba a mí misma.- Soy hija de Hécate, diosa de la Luna. Mu-mu-mucho gus-gus-to

En eso, noté que alguien nos miraba con desdén, creo que era esa azabache mirada femenina que me odia, a lo lejos en una arboleda cercana al área azul. Era ella, Crystal… espero que no quiera desquitarse con Celeti, por que ella es en este momento, más susceptible que yo.

Llega la hora del almuerzo, Izzy y yo nos ofrecemos a mostrarle toda ala escuela. Taichi-kun decide acompañarnos, comenzamos mostrándole toda el área de recreación, las canchas y patios principales y traseros. Cada uno de ellos tiene un encanto bello y único del que las hadas se encargaron de darle vida. Nos encontramos con Mimi y con Matt; se ven realmente bellos juntos. Están abrazados y platican cosas que hacen que ambos rían. De verdad, me gusta haber ayudado a este par a dar el primer paso, estoy orgullosa de ello.

Recorremos los extensos jardines hasta llegar a la biblioteca, donde ella se siente como niño en juguetería. Justo como cuando yo la vi por primera vez. Así llegamos a la dirección, donde Tai-kun saluda a una desanimada Sora-san, y sorprendemos a su papa flirteando con la de limpieza ¬¬.

La mente de Tai-kun estaba en la pobre secretaria del director, pues la conocía bien, y no era usual esa tristeza en su mirada así que no se dio cuenta que también Celeti estaba en la luna, y tropezaron, en una caída aparatosa que arrancó una sonrisa por parte de Sora-san.

-¡Sora, no te rías! –dijo el muchacho mientras se incorporaba y se sacudía el polvo

-¡ja, ja, ja, ja! Lo siento Tai-kun pero es que… ¡ja, ja, ja! No puedo-no puedo… ¡ja, ja, ja, ja! –la pobre chica no podía parar de reír, pues ver en esa aparatosa situación al gran conquistador, era hilarante según ella.- pero me has quitado un peso de encima Tai-kun, muchas gracias.

-de-de nada, Sora-chan. Y tú ¿Celeti verdad? Te prometo, que no fue mi intención, discúlpame, Celeti-chan. Eso, y lo de la mañana, perdón, en serio. –dijo Taichi-kun muy cortésmente

-no-no-no- no hay problema Taichi-san –dijo ella con la cara del color del cabello de mi novio (¡siii! ¡Mi novio!)

-bueno, ven Celeti-chan, tenemos que enseñarte el resto de la escuela –dijo mi chico con cortesía (perdón, es que me encanta decirlo).

Partimos, dejando a una afligida Sora-san. Yo le hice una seña con mis manos para que sepa que puede hablar conmigo cuando quiera.

Seguimos nuestro recorrido, y entre una muchedumbre nos colamos. En su centro se encuentra abriendo paso un carruaje tipo nórdico, y cuatro caballos enorme y negros lo conducen. Dentro se encuentra reposando un muchacho de enigmática apariencia. Todos en la academia nos encargamos de susurrar sus motivos de estancia en la academia. Pero los prefectos se encargan de retirarnos a tods, y el misterio se queda en eso, un misterio.

Es de noche, estoy en mi habitación y de pronto escucho que tocan a la puerta.

-Sora-san son más de las diez (n/a: wow… que tarde ¬¬. Si, fue sarcasmo). ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Aaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyy vida mía! ¿Por qué el destino se empeña en hacerme sufrir? ¡¿Por qué?

-¿Qué te sucede?…

-¡todo! ¡Todo me sucede! Verás, hace un año, conocí a un muchacho, y nos hicimos novios. Pero hace un mes, cortó conmigo por que… porque, nuestra relación se había "enfriado", y no he conseguido olvidarlo desde entonces. Hasta hoy, verás hoy llegó un alumno que llega desde el instituto Valhala como estudiante de intercambio. Tiene 17 años y es sumamente guapo, y creo que me enamoré de él a primera vista. Pero tiene 17 años ¡17 años! ¡Es un niño! –decía afligida la joven mujer

-pues ¿Cuánto tienes tu Sora-san? –pregunté con curiosidad.

-20 ¡20! ¡Soy una anciana Ode-chan!

-¬¬ vaya… gran diferencia...¬¬

-¿no te parece mucho?

-¡claro que no! Eres casi de su edad, no es tanta la diferencia. Ánimo Sora-san, tienes derecho a ser feliz, y no llorarle a un patán.

-snif, ¿tu crees?

-¡por supuesto! ¡Eres una bella chica! Date el gusto de ser feliz, hazle plática quien sabe, probablemente seas mas compatible con él. ¡Haz el intento!

-tienes razón Ode-chan ¡muchísimas gracias Ode-chan! ¡Eres lo máximo! Buenas noches, perdón por molestarte.

-no, no es ninguna molestia, buenas noches. Y muchas gracias por tus cumplidos –tras decir esto, tomo su camino, y yo me acosté a dormir, con la curiosidad de conocer al susodicho chico nuevo.

Pero a las dos horas, un estrepitoso sonido me despertó, lo tomé con indiferencia, pero una repetición del mismo, me obligo a incorporarme y dejar la comodidad de mi cama. Me asomé por la ventana moviendo discretamente la cortina, cual sería mi sorpresa, a ver que era una serie de chispas y luces, que, extrañamente, solo yo pude escuchar, pues nadie más parecía hacer caso de los acontecimientos.

Me puse una bata y salí de mi dormitorio, y noté con muy poco asombro al aproximarme al lugar de los hechos, que se trataba de Crystal. Aventaba sus artilugios y hechizos a un árbol dentro del cual, estaba envuelta en sí misma la pobre de Celeti, quien solo evadía sus hechizos y sin ninguna otra pretensión.

-¡esto es por hablarle a Tai-kun! –Y lanzó otro ataque el cual también esquivó la jovencita- y esto es por tener la osadía de respirar cerca de él –y lanzó otro ataque, que esta vez, esquivé yo.

-¡gracias a Zeus que estás aquí Ode-chan! –dijo la pobre chica mientras me abrazaba.

-¡si! ¡Gracias Zeus! –dijo con un ácido sarcasmo la pelirroja tetuda.

-perdón por ser la lluvia en tu desfile Crystal-chan pero, no tienes derecho a tratar a sí a la pobre Celeti-chan.

-pero sí a ti ¡cucaracha asquerosa! _Pyramis pilaris_ –y de sus manos, salió un gran pilar echo de fuego que me atacó, yo estaba por esquivarlo, cuando un gran chorro de agua nos salvó a ambas.

Crystal salió volando cuando el chorro la alcanzó, resultado de la fuerza de propulsión del mismo. Una voz gruesa y masculina nos habló por detrás.

-No tienes derecho a causar tanto bullicio, ¿Qué no sabes que están prohibidas las peleas? Buscapleitos. Señoritas ¿están bien? –nos preguntó con cortesía. De cabellos grises ojos verdes y una piel ligeramente bronceada. No sé cuanto medía, pero calculo un aproximado de un 1. 87m (wow, que exactitud… para ser una suposición). Nos quedamos perdidas en la profundidad que se hacía al conjuntar su voz, con su rostro.

-eehh… si, si –dijimos como pudimos ambas, y Crystal, también perdida de su galantería, se fue frustrada, al no atreverse a contraatacar a semejante pedazo de muchacho ñ.ñ

-me da gusto, mi nombre es Erik, estoy en un grado superior a ustedes, pero me da gusto conocerlas. Espero seamos buenos amigos. Vengo desde el norte de Europa, me ha costado algo adaptarme, pero, que más da, he pasado por situaciones peores. –se despidió y se marchó. Quedamos ahí paradas sin decir nada, estaba realmente guapo.

*+*+Al día siguiente +*+*+*+*

-¡Aaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyy! Que genial. Ya quiero verlo –decía Kari-chan con una cara soñadora

-pues yo, estoy algo necesitada, de un consejo, ¿conocen a Ken? ¡Esta mas que bello! ¡Lo que le sigue de bello! Pero no me atrevo a hablarle a la cara ¡buaaaa! –Decía Yoley-chan desesperada- ¿Qué hago Ode-chan?

-(¿Por qué siempre yo?) Pues…

-¡si! ¡Yo estoy igual! Pero con T.K. ¡por fa, danos un consejo!

-bueno yo…no soy tan buena… dando consejos…

-¡como de que no! Sólo basta con mirar a Matt y Mimi. ¡Por fa, por fa, PORFAAAAAAA! -decían las dos a la vez.

-¡Ode-chan! Erik me saludó ¡y no supe que decirle! ¡Quedé en ridículo! ¡Ayúdame! –decía Sora-san entrando abruptamente.

-bu-bueno… yo… este… (Zeus, por favor ¡ayúdame TÚ a MÍ!)

_**Listo ya lo terminé, si es cortito, lo sé. Pero de eso a no subir nada… además así, dejo todo en suspenso je, je, je. **_

_**Esta semana me voy a dedicar a Cuentos Eróticos, así que hasta la siguiente subiré el próximo.**_

_**Voy a dejar un reto que he dejado en cuentos eróticos, espero que aquí SI le hagan caso.**_

_**Hacer un Taishiro, debe ser lemon, tener como ambiente un universo alternativo (el que gusten, y de la época que gusten) y ser largo, al menos de más de 1000 palabras, se oye difícil pero es fácil de conseguir. Quiero saber o sentir que no soy la única en el universo, que gusta del Taishiro.**_

_**Espero que hagan mi reto. Y que les guste. Lindas vidas. ¡Chao!**_


	17. Chapter 17 Comienzan las fricciones

Cap 17 Comienzan las fricciones

**_¡Lo sé! Me he tardado tanto como nunca, pero es que tenía una falta de inspiración que no me dejaba pensar en lo que pasaría, gracias por su paciencia._**

**_Mi plan es que el Cap quede largo pero no tengo nada asegurado. Espero que les guste._**

-¡Aaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyy! Que genial. Ya quiero verlo –decía Kari-chan con una cara soñadora

-pues yo, estoy algo necesitada, de un consejo, ¿conocen a Ken? ¡Esta más que bello! ¡Lo que le sigue de bello! Pero no me atrevo a hablarle a la cara ¡buaaaa! –Decía Yoley-chan desesperada- ¿Qué hago Ode-chan?

-(¿Por qué siempre yo?) Pues…

-¡si! ¡Yo estoy igual! Pero con T.K. ¡por fa, danos un consejo!

-bueno yo…no soy tan buena… dando consejos…

-¡como de que no! Sólo basta con mirar a Matt y Mimi. ¡Por fa, por fa, PORFAAAAAAA! -decían las dos a la vez.

-¡Ode-chan! Erik me saludó ¡y no supe que decirle! ¡Quedé en ridículo! ¡Ayúdame! –decía Sora-san entrando abruptamente.

-bu-bueno… yo… este… (Zeus, por favor ¡ayúdame TÚ a MÍ!) Eehh… ¿Qué te digo? Yo…

-¡vamos! ¡Necesitamos saber que es lo que harías en nuestro lugar! –me decían todas a la vez.

-¡no me presionen! ¡No me presionen! Pues… veamos, Yoley-chan; tú eres muy dinámica y activa, pero muy estudiosa, y él es muy deportivo y también estudioso. Acércate a él con cualquier pretexto, puedes decir que te interesa que te enseñe algún deporte y así, poco a poco, te acercas más a él y cuando llegue el momento, le confiesas tus sentimientos.

-¡sí! ¡Gran idea! ¡Gracias Ode-chan! –dijo la chica aliviada.

-y tú Kari-han… te gusta leer, y eres muy creativa, y a él le gusta la escritura, puedes acercarte pidiéndole un consejo de redacción; de esa manera, le haces platica, te involucras en sus actividades, y también llegado determinado momento, le dices lo que sientes.

-¡si, si, y mil veces sí! ¡Dos mil veces gracias Ode-sama!

-…Ode…sama… (n.n u)… y Sora-san… eres algo mayor para Erik ¿no?

-no, en realidad sólo es un año, yo tengo 18 -_-u él 17

-ah… lo siento ¬ ¬ u. bueno, puedes… ¡ya sé! La próxima vez que se cruce por tu camino y que te salude, tú, respira hondo, salúdalo con calma, y explícale que eres tímida, que te disculpe por tu comportamiento anterior. De esa manera, le haces plática, charlan, conviven, y también, procura frecuentarlo sin hostigarlo, dile quien eres, enamóralo con tu manera de ser natural, y cuando llegue el momento, haces tu jugada máxima y tal vez, él te corresponda. Pero recuerda, haz que disfrute tu compañía, sin dejar de ser tu misma.

-… vaya… Ode-chan… cómo sabes de este tema ¡me impresionas! –dijo la aludida asombrada

-¡vamos no es para tanto! No soy tan conocedora, créeme –dije con una franca sonrisa en mis labios, cosa que las tres chicas correspondieron con un abrazo.

Caminaba yo ya después de un rato, para tomar aire, y des estresarme, cuando Draco se acercó a mí. Totalmente decido y con una actitud muy galante, me llamó casi gritando.

-¡hey, tú! ¡Odette! ¡Tenemos que hablar! –dijo el rubio.

-¡Shh… no hagas tanto ruido, no estoy a 20 metros de distancia! Vamos a ver ¿Qué quieres? –dije yo al tiempo que le tapaba la boca con un dedo. Entonces él tomó mis dos manos con delicadeza, y su semblante cambió por completo, sus casi siempre hiperactivos o perdidos ojos, se dilataron dejando ver lo azul de su mirada, era un azul tan claro que era inusual, sus pupilas, verticales como las de los gatos, eran profundamente negras, y le daban una apariencia felina, sus labios finos su firme barbilla y su torso que se podía apreciar por la ligera camiseta interior que llevaba, le daba el toque final. Era realmente guapísimo; y yo casi no reparaba en ello, porque siempre estaba haciendo tonterías con Davis-kun. –Draco…

-tengo algo que confesarte, y es algo muy serio –me dijo él sin quitar esa expresión de galán de anime.-… sé que no lo aparento pero, la verdad; tú me fascinas. Y me fascinas en todos los sentidos posibles, devorable hija de Afrodita. –me dijo sin poder contener el deseo que su cuerpo sentía en ese momento, me pegó a su cuerpo, y pude sentir la gran erección que se comenzaba a hacer entre sus piernas, él me acariciaba los brazos. Y yo, por supuesto, que trataba de zafarme de su abrazo.

-D-Draco-kun, ¿Qué haces? No deberías… -y no pude terminar la oración por que me tapó los labios con los suyos, en un beso, raro, porque aunque besaba delicioso, yo no disfrutaba ese beso. Pero él no se detenía, tomó uno de mis mechones de pelo, y lo puso detrás mi oreja para que él pudiera contemplar mi rostro mejor, yo por mi parte lo golpeaba, lo empujaba, pero él era más fuerte que yo.

-¡ya vi suficiente! ¡Draco, suelta a MI novia! –gritó mi pelirrojo salvador bastante molesto, y en ese momento, yo quería que la tierra me tragara, esperaba a cualquier salvador… menos a él.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Tu novia? ¡¿Es tu novio, Odette? –me preguntó molesto

-¡sí!

-¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-¡Porque no me diste tiempo, bruto! –le dije más enojada que él. Izzy se acercó realmente enojado y le lanzó una llamarada, y Draco salió disparado por los aires, realmente cómico, mientras gritaba: "¡lo siento, Izzy!". Entonces Izzy se me acercó muy serio y yo me enfurecí tanto con Draco, que no sabía que hacer o decir- Izzy, yo... Draco ¡él fue! Yo no… yo no… -y no terminé, todo me daba vueltas, mi vista se nubló… y todo se puso negro… me desmayé.

Al despertar, me encontraba en mi dormitorio, con mamá a mi lado, Izzy, Mimi-chan, y el resto de la pandilla, obviamente los maestros más importantes, entre ellos, mi suegra.

-Ode-chan hija ¿te sientes bien? –pregunto preocupada mi madre.

-si, estoy bien ¿Qué me pasó?

-te desmallaste al no saber manejar la presión del momento Odette. –dijo muy serio Izzy y en ese momento, recordé lo que había sucedido. Me sentí muy mal, y supuse ser una infiel que había jugado con los sentimientos de Izzy, como a mí me lo hicieron en tantas ocasiones antes. Decidí que tenía que aclarar las cosas con él, no iba a perder al chico más maravilloso que había conocido sólo por un hijo de hades cualquiera. Así que comencé a hablar-Izzy, yo…

-hablamos después, ahora mismo, necesitas descansar lo más posible. –dijo él con lo que parecía preocupación en su voz.

-s-si, claro –dije yo algo apenada.

-bueno, dejemos a Ode-chan sola para que pueda descansar –dijo mamá mientras desalojaba mi Habitación.

-Etto… mamá

-¿sí?

-quisiera que Izzy-kun se quedara un momento, debo hablar con él de algo importante.

-claro, hija. Por supuesto. –y después de esto, mamá se marchó con los otros y pude quedar a solas con él.

-¿no pudiste esperar a recuperarte? –me dijo con serenidad.

-ya me siento mejor, además siento que si no lo aclaro ya, no puedo sentirme mejor. Debo decirte que ese beso, no fue idea mía, él me tomó por sorpresa, y se aferró a mí, no me dejaba hacer nada. Yo intenté escapar, pero él era más fuerte que yo, es enserio, odio ese estúpido beso, ¡te juro, te juro que nunca fue mi intención, yo no quise! ¡Tienes que creerme!...yo…

-Ode, Ode, Ode. Te creo, lo vi todo, tu intentaste desesperadamente por todos los medios de zafarte, pero él te controló, por eso decidí intervenir, no estoy enojado contigo. Pero de verdad aprecio tu disculpa, sólo no quiero que te sigas torturando, no pensé que te afectara tanto, debes de relajarte, TE AMO y te amo por lo que eres, y sé que eres honesta, que no me harías algo así, y si volviera yo a encontrarte en una situación así, primero golpearía la bastardo que osara tocarte, y luego te sacaría de ahí, no dudaría ni un segundo de ti, porque sé que si dejases de sentir algo por mí, me lo dirías, no saldrías con alguien a mis espaldas.

-¿de verdad? ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias por creer en mí TE AMO! – y acto seguido, me abalancé sobre él.

~*~*~*~* Mientras tanto ~*~*~*~*

-ho-hola… T.K.-kun…-decía Kari-chan parada frente al lindo rubio con las manos a la altura de su pecho, agachada y jugando con sus dedos, y sin decir nada más… ¬¬u

-…hola…Kari-chan ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? (¿?)

-¡Emm…! ¡Me das consejos de redacción! –gritó la chica nerviosamente

-s-si… pero… después…-y el chico salió corriendo

- no… no fue como yo pensé,… tal vez si debí usar ese hechizo para evitar que se moviera… -_-u

- hola, Ken-kun ¡¿cómo estás! Yo bien ¡me preguntaba si me quisieras dar clases de deporte o de artes marciales? No es que yo quiera buscar pretextos para estar cerca de ti, no, es sólo que quiero agarrar condición física. Fíjate, allá por el año 2000, cuando yo tenía 5 tiernos años, me encontraba sentada en un parque y… ¿Ken?

El chico había corrido como alma que lleva el diablo al oír la velocidad de las palabras de Yoley-chan, quien no podía hablar mas rápido.

~*~*~*~* En otro lado~*~*~*~*

-ja j aja ¿¡entonces Erik le tienes miedo a la oscuridad! ¡¿Duermes con una luz en tu cuarto! Jajajajajajajajaja –decía Davis-kun con mucha ironía.

- Cuando pasen una noche en un frío fiordo, sin otra protección contra trols y jotuns que un palo afilado, e indefenso por la oscuridad que te envuelve que te impide ver a tu alrededor y que después consigan volver a dormir a oscuras...entonces y solo entonces, podrán reírse de mi –dijo el chico con un tono serio, casi de ultratumba, que dejó helados a Davis-kun y Draco-kun. (si, ya se recuperó del trancazo que le acomodó mi Izzy.)

-… esta bueno pues, nos callamos…

-mira Erik-kun tienes visitas –dijo Tai-kun.

-¡Sora-san! ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

-es que yo,… Erik-kun yo sólo… me quería disculpar por…

-Sora ¡¿Dónde perseos estás? Tienes trabajo que hacer –dijo el director a lo lejos

-¡ash! Luego hablamos

-si… claro –dijo éste algo desilusionado.

-eso fue raro –dijo Taichi-kun

-no más de lo que lo puedes llegar a ser tú, promotor del racismo

-promotor del racismo ¡¿yo? ¿Pero ¡qué te pasa? ¡Yo no promuevo el racismo!

-o claro que sí, lo haces-dijo el chico poniéndose en guardia…. Y Taichi-kun también… esto me huele mal…

**_Y acabamos si, se que tal vez quedó algo corto, pero lo importante es que les Haya gustado, y dejarlos en suspenso también, je, je, je…_**

**_¡estoy de estreno! Tengo compu nueva, y una con un TB de disco duro y 4 GB de memoria RAM (sí, estoy presumiendo). Así que para celebrar subí el cap, pronto vendrá el siguiente de Cuentos Eróticos, y una novedad: cuentos eróticos versión Naruto._**

**_Si quieren versiones de otras series sólo díganme, siempre y cuando yo conozca la serie, con gusto lo haré._**

**_Lordkukuku: gracias por estar al pendiente, como ves ya subí el cap. Gracias por echarme porras y si, haré el castigo que m e pides: Sora x kou. Y también mi premio: Izzy x todas, en cuentos eróticos, te lo prometo. Espero te agrade la incursión pequeñita de tu personaje._**

**_Johita0310: ¡hola stephy! Espero perdones que no te pude pasar la exclusiva el otro día, pero te desconectaste repentinamente y luego yo tuve que apagar el aparato… sorry, te prometo que sí lo haré la próxima vez (pasarte la exclusiva, claro). _**

**_Roxa XIII: HEY YOU STILL THERE? _****_Espero que nos escribamos pronto otra vez._**

**_Melody kamila: ya por fin subí el siguiente, espero que lo leas._**

**_xXfirebuterflyXx: no eres perver, solo exotic, jeje._**

**_Bueno, creo que son todos, gomen si no mencioné a algunos, a todos los amo por seguir mi historia gracias humildes y grades gracias. Cuídense, quiéranse, hagan ejercicio. Adiós._******


	18. Chapter 18 Pelea de hombres

_**CAP. 18 Pelea de hombres**_

_**¡PERDONENME MIL VECES! Pero he estado tan ocupada que no he tenido tiempo de actualizar. Además, cuentos eróticos, y una historia de mi propia autoría, me han estado robando tiempo. Pero he aquí el premio por su paciencia, espero lo lean todos mis lectores, y no se hallan enojado mucho conmigo.**_

-Mira Erik-kun tienes visitas –dijo Tai-kun.

-¡Sora-san! ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

-es que yo,… Erik-kun yo sólo… me quería disculpar por…

-Sora ¡¿Dónde perseos estás? Tienes trabajo que hacer –dijo el director a lo lejos

-¡ash! Luego hablamos

-si… claro –dijo éste algo desilusionado.

-eso fue raro –dijo Taichi-kun

-no más de lo que lo puedes llegar a ser tú, promotor del racismo

-promotor del racismo ¡¿yo? ¿Pero ¡qué te pasa? ¡Yo no promuevo el racismo!

-o claro que sí, lo haces-dijo el chico poniéndose en guardia…. Y Taichi-kun también.

-¿de qué hades estás hablando? ¡Yo no discrimino a nadie!

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y que me dices de los grupitos? Los populares acá, los nerds haya, etc. –decía con un tono casi de indignación, pero sin dejar su semblante de dureza.- en mi academia, la Academia Valhala, nos enseñan a estar siempre unidos para poder salir adelante. En cambio aquí, los hijos de unos, de un color, los hijos de otros, en otro color, eso es discriminación.

-¡oye, para empezar yo no tengo la culpa de eso! Esas reglas las puso mi papá, no yo. –se defendió el castaño.

-no acepto más excusas ¡pelea, cobarde! –dijo el muchacho y se abalanzó sobre Tai-kun. Este esquivó el golpe, y lo regresó, pero Erik demostró su escuela nórdica, arremetiendo un revés, muy efectivo, que Taichi-kun no puso esquivar.

-agh... que... agilidad. –decía el moreno mientras se incorporaba con algo de dificultad. Entonces, decidió hacer uso de sus poderes de rayo, pero Erik lo detuvo con un comentario.

- en mi cultura nos enseñan que una pelea de honor como ésta, se libra con los puños, como los hombres, no con uso de artilugios mágicos, semi-dios griego.

-pues con puños será –le respondió decidido Tai-kun-además, nadie me dice COBARDE y se va tan tranquilo –dijo mientras se despojaba del saco del uniforme y se ponía cómodo para seguir peleando.

Tai lanzó el siguiente golpe, que Erik pudo pre-ver y esquivar con facilidad, era un guerrero vikingo después de todo. Le respondió con una patada, que Tai esquivó también, saltando y apoyando su peso en una sola mano, a una gran velocidad, y le respondió con una patada que Erik no vio venir, y que lo tiró al piso por un instante.

Cuando se levantó, arremetió contra el moreno. Los puñetazos adornaron la cara de Tai-kun por un rato, pero él supo contra-restar los golpes de el vikingo, y tampoco salió bien parado. El problema es que los nórdicos tienen fama de ser muy fuertes, y eso no es sólo un rumor, pues el castaño estaba más debilitado.

-eres fuerte Erik- reconoció Taichi-kun

-tú también lo eres Tai-kun. –le dijo el muchacho peli gris.

Los golpes continuaron, y Erik, daba muestra de sus habilidades en combate. Tai estaba perdiendo la batalla. Se aferraba a la pelea, pero el Erik no se dejaba, y lo volvía a golpear. Cuando Tai le daba un golpe, Erik le regresaba tres, y llegó el momento del golpe decisivo, ese golpe que lo terminaría todo, Erik cansado, y Tai rendido, se miraron frente a frente. Ambos tiraron un último golpe, pero Erik fue más rápido y lo tiró en el piso antes de que el moreno concretara su último puñetazo.

-te he ganado –dijo Erik mientras lo miraba con seriedad –me has hecho sudar, tal como se esperaría del hijo de Zeus, pero te he vencido.

-...si... supongo... que sí. –decía Tai mientras procuraba recuperar el aliento.

El castaño se levantó y se marchó dela habitación de Erik, mientras Davis y Draco miraban atónitos al escena... no lo podían creer, Tai, el líder de la escuela entera, había perdido... ante un completo desconocido.

Erik los miró con cierto desdén y los dos amigos decidieron retirarse del lugar, antes de que el joven vikingo los dejara peor que a Taichi-kun.

*+~*+~*+~*+~ Al día siguiente*+~*+~*+~*+~

-muy bien, sigan pensando que harán estas dos semanas, porque serán de relajación total –decía Apolo-sensei.

-¡si! –contestamos todos a coro. Después el salón se inundó de murmullos y planes para salir.

-¿A dónde piensan ir? –nos preguntó Mimi a Izzy y a mí

-pues... aún no sabemos. –contestó el pelirrojo.- ¿Y tú?

-Pues estaba pensando en hacer algo con Matt, pero... creo que sería mejor si todos juntos vamos a una feria humana ¿qué les parece?

-¡me gusta la idea! ¿Tú que opinas Izzy? –comenté entusiasmada

-¡claro! Me parece una excelente idea. –contestó él con una sonrisa.

-¡pues ya está! ¡Iré a decirles a los otros! –dijo Mimi emocionada.

Después Izzy y yo nos dirigimos al patio trasero, para estar un rato a solas. En el patio, él me tomó por la cintura, y me besó con ternura. Me acarició el cabello –te amo- me dijo entre susurros mientras acariciaba mi mejilla. Volvió a acercar su boca a la mía, me miró fijamente, y me besó, con más pasión que antes.

Rápidamente me dejé llevar por sus caricias, y dejé que tomara control sobre mí, bajó a mi cuello y comenzó a besarlo.

-lamento interrumpir el romance pero Tai-kun está algo deprimido. –interrumpió Kari-chan

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –preguntó preocupado Izzy, pues Taichi-kun era su mejor amigo.

Fuimos a ver a Tai-kun quien estaba sentado en la orilla del rio, completamente ajeno a todo y a todos.

-Tai ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Izzy con el mismo tono de preocupación en su voz (ash, interrumpió nuestro romance ¡jumm!)

-ah, nada, sólo pisotearon mi dignidad, es todo –dijo Tai con fingida indiferencia.

-pero ¿Por qué? –preguntaron Izzy y Matt a al vez

-es que tuve una batalla contra Erik, y perdí... –dijo Tai-kun dando todos los detalles de lo ocurrido.

-pero Tai, eso no es motivo para deprimirte de esa manera...-dijo Izzy tratando de consolar a su amigo.

-pero ¿Qué caso tiene? ¿Qué caso tiene verle el lado positivo a o pensar con "madurez" si acaba de tirar mi reputación a los suelos?

-ah, entonces ¿de eso se trata todo? ¿De tu sagrada reputación? Es hora de que aterrices, Tai. No eres inmune a equivocarte. Todos pasamos por malos momentos, no eres el único que tiene derrotas y tropiezos. –señaló esta vez con molestia Yamato-kun

-Tai, a todos nos pasa. No te sientas derrotado. Además es por todos sabido la fuerza que puede llegar a tener los nórdicos. No puedes comparar...

-¡Ah! ¿Entonces soy débil? –espetó con furia, asustando a Izzy y a todos der paso.

-¡oye Tai, aterriza! ¡No eres, ni el más fuerte, ni el único genial en la academia! ¡Debes de asimilarlo y aceptarlo! –gritó Matt para defender a Izzy.

-¡no, no puedo dejar que derrumben mi honor! ¡Mi padre no lo permitiría!

-¡noticia de última hora! ¡NO ERES TU PADRE!

-¿y? ¡Eso no significa que no pueda tratar de...!

-¡tu padre cometió muchos errores por tratar de demostrar cuán macho era! –dijo esta vez Izzy- ¡es por esos errores que los humanos dejaron de creerlo una religión y lo consideraron una "mitología"! no puedes decir que te comparas con él ¡No es lo mismo! ¡Tú eres tú! ¡Y tu padre es Zeus! Si crees que por ser uno de los tantos hijos de Zeus, eres mejor que el resto de nosotros, estás equivocado hay de menos cien atrás de ti. Bájale de huevos a tu soberbia que no eres la última gota de agua en el desierto. ¡Y me alegro de que Erik-kun te ganara! A ver si de esa manera, comprendes que eres tan novato, como el resto de nosotros.

-...si, creo que tienes razón. Lo siento Izzy, Matt. Por favor perdónenme. Creo que me pasé, que fui cerrado y necio.

-te perdonamos Tai –dijeron los dos a coro, ya conociendo bien al castaño.

-y ¿Qué les parece si vamos a todos a esa feria para hacer sentir mejor el corazón de Taichi-kun? –dije yo para acabar con la tención.

-si, me parecer bien –dijeron los tres a la vez.

*+~*+~*+~*+~ Al día siguiente*+~*+~*+~*+~

Nos paramos temprano en la mañana, y nos dirigimos al punto de encuentro. El patio principal. Cuando llegué, Kari-chan, Yoley-chan y Sora

-chan, Ya me esperaban. Se acercaron con sigilo, todas con sus mejores atuendos, y me dijeron las tres en coro:- ¡hoy conquistaré su corazón!

-si...que bueno... -_-u –les dije yo, sin saber qué más poder decir.

-Pues si ya estamos todos ¡vámonos! –dijo Tai-kun cuando en eso, llegó Erik.-¿Qué hace él aquí?-preguntó Tai-kun fingiendo gusto.

-¿no sabes? Ode-chan m e invitó, dijo que sería genial que yo paseara y conociera las calles de los mortales –dijo con mofa el joven escandinavo.

-ah, ya veo. Que bueno que te acordaste de él Ode-chan –dijo Tai-kun apretando los dientes mirándome con una mirada que fingía gusto, pero estaba molesta.

-gome nasai, lo hice por Sora –chan –dije yo en susurro, pero el moreno me escuchó.

-¡bueno vámonos ya! –gritó Matt con impaciencia.

-Izzy ¡haz tu magia!

_**Proin**____**at**____**magna**____**in caelum**__**, ubi **__**opus**____**est mundo**____**ignota sunt**____**autem**____**veneramur**__*****_

Y un portal se abrió, arrastrándonos al mundo mortal como lo llamaban. Al llegar, noté que n había pasado un tiempo, y vi las calles embadurnadas con motivos navideños.

-¡que lugar de locos! –dijo Mimi-chan. Todos se sintieron como bichos raros en ese momento. Pero Tai-kun no dejaba de mirar con desprecio a Erik, que le correspondía. Sora-chan, Yoley-chan y Kari-chan se pegaron a sus respectivos susodichos con todas sus fuerzas, y una fulana se acercó a mi Izzy con la intención de hacer de todo con él...

Espero que todo salga bien.

_**¡Listo! Espero que les haya gustado, sé que me salió muy cortito. Pero la tuve que cortar por una emergencia familiar. Gracias por su infinita paciencia espero que tenga todavía al mismo número de lectores. Este cap se lo dedico a Lordkukuku. ¡Espero que te haya gustado amigo!**_

_**Les dejo un besito y un abrazo donde no les da la luz del sol.**_

_***Ábrete mágico portal al mundo donde los cielos se desconocen pero nos veneran**_


End file.
